Forbidden Love
by Mandyloverforlife
Summary: A RELLY love story. Kelly is a college student attending UCLA who is insanely lusting after her teacher Professor Orton. Just like the other females in his class Kelly desperately wants to get his attention, but little does Kelly know she already had Mr. Orton FULL and UNDIVIDED ATTENTION the first day she walked into his class. How will Mr. Orton handle lusting after his student.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

A Kelly and Randy Fanfiction

Okay guys Mandyloverforlife here. And the first thing I want to say is that Maria is my favorite diva but I also love Kelly, she's my second fav. This is a fanfiction about Kelly and Randy and all I can say is it is soooo HOTTTTTT! I wrote this story because I had alot of people asking me to write a kelly and randy love story. So Mandy lovers im still MANDY all the way lol. But i do love Kelly as well, she's seems so sweet and beautiful. So please enjoy review if you want me to keep this story going. Also I have two other stories called "Where Love was Found" and "Need you Dangerously" please check those stories out as well. Okay love you guys my first kelly and randy story Relly lol. Enjoy

Kelly frantically ran throught the crammed corridor of her alma mater UCLA (University of California Los Angeles). Her next class was due to start in 20 minutes and as usual she's was late. Kelly was an extremely smart student making the deans list her second year in a row. She was also captain of BRUINS cheerleading team, sharing the spotlight with her best friend and co captian Maria Kanellis. Kelly was a well known student at UCLA, mostly for her lovable personality, and drop dead gorgeous physical attributes that had the boys on campus on their Ps&Qs.

"KELLZ CAN YOU PUMP THE BRAKES" her best friend yelled after her, but the gorgeous blue eyed blond was halfway across campus. Maria slowly shook her head as she watched her friend weave her way through the sea of students.

"Oh my God, I can't be late again" Kelly groaned as she bust through the double glass doors of the building that was housing her favorite class. Truly Kelly always hated History, but it wasn't the class per say that she enjoyed but it was the fact that the most gorgeous man she's ever laid eyes on was her professor. She's been on the waiting list since last year to be accepted into his Political History Class. She slowly approached the door hearing his deep voice booming from the other side explain how political politics effects todays society. She stood on her tip toes and peered throught the glass frame on the door. She watched as he paced the floor. His gorgeous blue eyes scanned his students faces. Kelly bit down on her bottom lip as her baby blue eyes devoured his muscular physique. She slowly ran her fingers down her neck and imagine they were his succulent, full lips instead. Suddently Kelly felt a wave of heat run through her body.

"Okay Kellz you have to calm down" she said fanning herself

"Umm are you okay" a masculine voice asked her.

She turned around to see this tall skinny guy with glasses staring at her with a confused expression on his face. He was holding a book that read Political Science on the cover.

"Umm...yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Kelly said giving the Political Science guy her heart throbbing smile.

"So why are you standing outside of Mr. Orton's door."

"Umm because I'm late as usual and he's already teaching and the last thing I want to do is draw attention to myself." Kelly said gazing at the shiny hard wood floor.

"Well that's a first" the kid laughed

"What do you mean?"

"Well most of his students which is 95% females purposely show up to his class tardy so they would grab his attention among other things. I mean have you seen how most of those girls dress...wearing mini skirts and high heels. Seriously who dresses like that heading to class."

" I know right. I'm pretty sure he can smell the desperation." Kelly said joining in the laughter.

"I'm Kelly by the way" she said extending her hand toward him

"I know who you are." he said eyeing Kelly up and down

"You do?" A surprised look overtook the beautiful blond's face.

"Of course I do. Maryse is your sister right?"

"Umm yeah, on days that I claim her" she giggled.

"Your also captain of the cheerleading team with that red headed bubbly chick."

"Yeah...that's my best friend Maria." she giggled. "Well it seems like you do know a pretty great deal about me and yet I never got a name from you" she said giving him a sneaky little smirk.

"I'm Bryan...the student council president"

"So we meet at last!" Kelly said giving him a little super hero verse villian monologue.

"So we do Miss Kelly" he said giving her a little sexy smirk of his own. It was very diffcult for Bryan to hold direct eye contact with Kelly. Her beautiful blue eyes was slowly putting him in a deep trance. "Well Kelly, if you don't wanna be any later than you already are I deeply suggest making an entrance now." He said knocking on her classroom door and fleeing down the hall.

"Your gonna pay for that Byran aka student council president." she yelled as she watch him disappear behind a tall column down the hall.

"Ms. Blank..."

The deep, smoothe, masculine voice sent trembles to her core. Kelly slowy turned around to find a pair of sexy azure eyes gazing down on her. His tall muscular frame towered over her making Kelly feel two feet tall. She always knew he was gorgeous but she has never been so close to him before. Words honestly couldn't explain how dangerously attractive this man standing before her was. The smug look he was giving her made Kelly's knees buckle under her as his intoxicating cologne assaulted her nose.

"So where you planning on attending my class or standing in the hallway?" Mr. Orton question giving her a slight smirk

Kelly felt as if she couldn't breathe as she gazed into his mesmerizing blue eyes. He was so beautiful she could have cried right then and there. She allowed her eyes to travel down his muscular body. The tight T shirt he wore highlighted every muscle in his amazing chest. She could literally see his 6 pack washboard abs outlining the black cotton shirt. She loved the way his strong tattooed arms peaked from under his sleeves. "I bet those arms would feel amazing wrapped around a lucky girl during a cuddle session." She thought. She was slowly brought out of her day dream by his deep sultry voice.

"Well..." he said folding his arms across his chest.

Kelly could feel her voice get caught in her throat as she tried to formulate words to speak. "Um...yes sir, yes sir Mr. Orton I plan on attending class." she stuttered. "Very smooth Kelly" she said to herself.

"Well you better get inside." he said holding the door open for her.

She slowly walked passed him feeling his azure eyes gazing at her. She notice the many dirty looks she received from the other females in her class as she made it to her seat. She allowed a dreamy sigh to escape her lips as she watched Mr. Orton make his way back in front of the class.

"Okay class, next week I will pass out the study guides for your mid term exam." Mr. Orton said as he perched on the edge of his desk. Kelly slightly sighed as she noticed his demin jeans tighten around his muscular legs.

"Mr. Orton will you be teaching Political History 103 as well" one of his female students asked twirling her dirty blond hair around her finger as she gave Randy googly eyes.

"Yes Stacy, I will be." Randy answered her as his gaze shifted to Ms. Blank

"Okay class that's about the end of todays lecture" Randy said rising from his desk to open the door for his students.

"Kelly I would like to have a word with you." Randy said eyeing Kelly

Kelly's P.O.V

Oh dear God...I knew I should have came through the back way by the gym. I would have made it on time. He's probably going to tell me how much of a headache it is to have to stop class because of my tardness. Jesus the last thing I want to do is make the man that makes my world turn angry. I slowly gaze towards the door to find his eyes connecting with minds. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach must be doing a dance or something because now I feel like I have to throw up. I watched as one of my classmate's Candice, who by the way has made her crush on Mr. Orton very known drop her book "accidently" in front of him causing her to bend over to pick it up while she wore a very short skirt.

"Yeah that's classy" I sneered. I look outside his classroom door to see Maria waving frantically at me. I give her a quick wave and motion that I will call her when I leave his class. Me and Maria have been friends for ages, were practically like sisters. I can tell by her body language that she was going to wait for me, probably wanted to know why Mr. Orton wanted to see me. Maria was in his class last semster with my sister Maryse and my other friend Mickie. I could tell by the way that she was playing with her hair that she was trying to flirt with my teacher.

"Classic Maria"

Randy's P.O.V.

I tried my hardest to focus on what my previous student Maria was saying, but I had Kelly in my class waiting for me. It was crazy how all my students threw themselves at me. I know it must also be weird for them to have a teacher damn near the same age as them and that's why it really didn't bother me that I found the sweet blond waiting in my room sexy as hell. I remember the first day Kelly entered my class, I was talking about the Presidental Election when I heard a knock on my door. I told whoever it was to come on in. And Lord behold, in walks this drop dead gorgeous angel. At that moment I knew I was in some deep shit as I watched her enchanting blue eyes gazing at me. I could literally hear my heart pounding erratically in my chest as I watched those sexy long legs make their way to my desk. I thank God I was sitting down, because if I stood up my obvious erection would have probably scared the poor girl to death and more than likely gotton me into some serious trouble with the school board. Since that day I've been wearing a God damn cup to school because around this woman I had no self control, the man in my pants always without doubt came to life around Miss Blank. And the thought of me sitting in this classroom alone with her had me sweating bullets. But it wasn't just her insane beauty that attracted me to Miss Blank, but the fact that she was extremely smart turned me on which made the whole damn situation even worse. I knew without a doubt she had all the males on campus falling at her feet, hell I was damn near falling and I was her teacher. And the football games was always a special treat to attend even thought the faculty highly recommend it, I could careless the fucking reason they had. I always had my own personal reason. The fact that my most promising student would be there cheering in a short ass skirt and a top that showed her flat, tanned and toned stomach was more than enough reason for me to support the Mighty Bruins. God I could watch her all day in that sexy ass cheerleading uniform as she did her flips and splits, her beautiful blond hair bobbing all over her gorgeous face as she gave the crowd her heart throbbing smile. She was perfect, the only reason I attended the stupid games to be honest. Oh and sleep for me was utterly impossible without having her creep her way into my dreams. In the mist of Maria rambling on about some tv show I glance back into my room to find Kelly waiting patiently.

"Baby I'll be there in a second, as soon as your friend shuts up" I thought to myself.

"Maria...can we pick this conversation up some other time. I really need to talk to Kelly." I said polietly. Maria was a cutie pie, so loveable. She probably had the guys losing it to. It was always a sure thing the hot girls always hung together, but Kelly was the ring leader.

"Sure Mr. Orton, I don't know what Kelly did but please go easy on her." Maria said giving me those big beautiful green eyes

"The last thing I would do is go easy on her" I smirked to myself. What the hell do you expect I'm a 27 year old male teacher with a gorgeous ass girl in my class, I think I'm allowed to think that way.

"Okay Maria" I said send her on her way

"Finally" I thought as I made my way back into my classroom.

I watched as Kelly's mesmerizing blue eyes outlined my every move. I can tell she was nervous by the way she was playing with her fingers.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you" I asked her as I took a seat on the edge of her desk.

I watched as she shook her head lightly. Fuck she was gorgeous. I had to remember to breathe around this woman, if not I would forget. I let my eye sneak a peek at her full breast that was being concealed under her pink tank top. I could feel myself getting too excited as I tried to think of anything beside the amazing woman sitting in front of me.

I slowly got up and made my way to my desk retreiving her latest test.

**P.O.V. over for now.**

Kelly could feel her throat closing up as Mr. Orton made his way back over to her desk with a piece of paper in his hand. She watched as he let the paper fall on her desk revealing that it was her last test she took with a C+ at the top in red ink.

Kelly looked down at the letter at the top and back up at Mr. Orton. She could sense the disappointment in his intoxicating blue eyes as he looked at her.

"Kelly, what is this?" he questioned her

"My test" her voice was low and timid, somewhat ashamed

"Kelly you are one of the smartest students I've ever taught. I have never graded anything less that a A- from you and I'm not about to start now. Do you hear me." Randy said lifting her head up so he could gaze into her blue eyes.

Kelly could feel her body blaze in pure heat as Mr. Orton touched her face. "Did he really do that" Kelly though to herself. "Please don't be dreaming"

"Yes Mr. Orton" she said giving him a sexy smirk.

Randy could hardly contain the sexual images running through his mind of him and Kelly as he stared at her.

"I have to get a grip" Randy said to himself.

"Good" Randy said giving her a smile. He slowly stood up as he made his way to his door with Kelly following closely behind him.

"Thank you Mr. Orton" Kelly said turing around giving him her sweet little smile.

Randy could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he gazed at her. "Your welcome"

Kelly shot him another smile before she skipped away. She peek a glance to find Mr. Orton watching her intently. "Hey Mr. Orton, are you coming to the game tonight?" Kelly yelled down the hall.

"I believe I will" Randy yelled back as he gave her his sexy smirk.

"Okay, I'll see you there" she smiled before turning the corner.

"You sure will Miss Blank" Randy said to himself as he watched her disappear.

Kelly smiled to herself as she thought about Mr. Orton there at the game watching her as she cheered the Bruins on. And tonight she planned on giving him a show he will never forget. Kelly made her way down the hall to find Maria posted up on the wall flirting with John Cena the captain of the football team. Kelly knew John liked Maria and vice versa but neither of them would admit it which she found plain stupid. Hell she wished she could tell Mr. Orton how she felt about him, but she couldn't without getting expelled or getting him fired which was the last thing she wanted.

"Whatever John" Maria said as she playfully slapped John on the chest

"Hey guys" Kelly said making her presence known to her friends.

"What's up Kellz" John said as his eyes staying glue to Maria's.

"I don't know Cena, you tell me" Kelly said giving him a little smirk.

Maria quickly turned her attention to her best friend. "So why did Professor Yummy Pant's want to see you."

"Professor Yummy Pant's" John said arching his eye toward Maria and Kelly.

"Professor Orton" Kelly said dreamily

"Should have known" John said rolling his eyes. "So you think Orton is hot Maria?" John said gazing at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, he's freaking gorgeous!" Maria said smirking toward the handsome hunk before her.

"So you like him" John stated

Maria could sense the jealously in his voice which she found really cute. "Yes John, every girl who attends UCLA find's Orton drop dead gorgeous, unless their lesbians or something" Maria smirked at John.

"Do you like Orton, Kelly" John asked wide eye

"PLEASE LIKE HIM! KELLY IS OBSESSED WITH THE MAN!" Maria laughed

"Am not" Kelly said glazing at her red headed friend

"Yes you are Kellz"

"No I'm not!" Kelly rolled her eyes annoyed by the conversation.

"Well as much as I love to see two hot girls argue and fight I gotta go" John waved as he disappeared down the hallway.

"So Ria what was that about?" Kelly said nugging her buddy

"Nothing...we were just talking" Maria giggled as her and Kelly made their way down the lite hallway.

"So back to my question, why did the most gorgeous man on Earth want to see you"

"He was talking to me about the last test I took in his class. I made a C" Kelly said giving Maria a sweet little sad face. "He said he's expecting more from me and that he only wants to grade A paper's from me" Kelly said as she though back on their conversation.

"But Ria something happen in the mist if our little meeting."

"Oh..something like what?" Maria said arching a brow up toward the blond bombshell.

"Well" Kelly said in a low tone as she peek around the corners to make sure no one was around. When she saw that the coase was clear she continued talking. "Well I was looking down at my desk and he slowly tilted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes" Kelly said with a bright smile on her face.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!" Maria said hopping up and down.

"Yes! I know, it was so sweet and sexy. It was like he was picturing kissing my lips" Kelly said still hopping up and down with Maria.

"Awww Kellz you guys would be a sexy ass couple...If he wasn't your teacher that is." Maria said sadly

"I know right." Kelly said sadly.

"I wonder if he's coming to the game tonight?" Maria questioned as she kinked her eyebrows together.

"He is, I asked him before I left his class." Kelly said smiling. "Oh and I'm going to make sure tonight he really SEE'S ME!" Kelly said smile at her best friend as they headed across campus.

"Your so bad Kellz" Maria said giving her a crooked smirk

"Don't you know it" Kelly said giving her a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 part 1

Okay guys Mandyloverforlife here with Chapter 2 part 1 of Forbidden Love. You know I'm getting kinda excited about writing this story now. I love Kelly to life as well as Maria. So let me know some other scenes you would like to see in this story. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS STORY CONTINUE. Also I kinda made Kelly a mixture of naughty and innocent. I thought it was well overdue. Okay I'm gonna try to update this story fast but I do have my other two stories I'm writing as well so it may take me a minute. PS I updated "Where Love was Found" today as well which is a very sexy Maria and Randy story, but not as sexy as "Need you Damgerously" where I have Randy slightly psychotic lol but it is EXTREMELY SEXY hints the CAPPS lol. Anyways chapter 5 is up and guys who are reading it a WHOLE NOTHER SIDE OF RANDY IS EMERGING! THIS IS CRAZY, IM WRITING THREE STORIES AT ONE TIME. Okay this story is Rated M so keep that in mind lol. And if you've read my Randy and Maria stories you will see how vivid I am with description lol. OKAY COMMENTREVIEWBUT MOST OF ALL ENJOY. Tell me what you think... thanks love you guys (smooches****)

...

Kelly sat in front of her full length mirror staring at her reflection. She couldn't wait until 7 o'clock hit. She was so excited about tonight's game and mostly about seeing Mr. Orton. Kelly loved the way his beautiful blue eyes would roam over her body wantonly as she cheered the Bruins on in battle, but tonight it was going to be different story. He wasn't going to have to enjoy her body from a far, because tonight she was going to make sure he gets a up close and personal view. Kelly slowly placed her cheerleading top on.

"Finally" she stood up admiring herself in the mirror.

"Something's not right." Kelly said as she ran her hands lightly over her cheerleading uniform.

"I know" Kelly said out loud as she slipped off her cheer bloomers and replaced them with a pair of black lace see through Victorica Secret boy shorts. Kelly lifted up her short skirt and stared at how the boy shorts outlined the roundness of her ass. She smirked inwardly as she imagined Mr. Orton's eyes popping out of his head as he caught sight of her beautiful round ass tanned.

"Do you ever lock your door" Maria said barging into Kelly's bedroom catching her off guard.

"Nope" Kelly said smiling toward her bubbly friend

Maria's eyes ran over Kelly noticing something extremely different about her. "Um Kellz, why is your skirt so short?" Maria asked kinking her eyebrows together.

"What are you talking about Ria, our skirts are always short."

"I know that Kelly, but your is right at your ass." Maria said eyeing her

"That's because I hemmed it up some" Kelly said smirking at her

"Some? Kelly you might as well not even wear the damn thing" Maria said staring at her friend looking for an explanation.

"Well I like it." Kelly said glaring at Maria

"Okay, your the captain...it's your call."

"Your damn right" Kelly smirk. "Okay Ria, how should I wear my hair...in a ponytail or down or a small hump at the top with the back down?" Kelly said as she toyed with her hair in the mirror.

"Small hump at the top and curl the back with the letter B on your cheek like mines!" Maria said smiling "Umm Kelly, are you not wearing your cheer bloomers?" Maria said looking at Kelly's bloomers on the floor.

"Nope, I'm wearing these" Kelly said holding her skirt up so Maria could see her panties.

"KELLY! YOU CAN'T WEAR THOSE OUT THERE!" Maria said with her big green eyes staring at Kelly like she just commited a crime.

"Calm down Ria. It's no big deal"

"Kellz what's going on." Maria said placing her hands on her hips

"What do you mean" Kelly said giving Maria her innocent eyes

"Don't try that shit with me Kelly. I invented that look, remember." Maria said smiling at her. "But what I mean is your skirt is damn near up your ass and now your wearing see through panties instead of your cheer bloo..." Maria was in the mist of saying when it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Your doing this because of Orton, aren't you" Maria said with a cocky smirk on her pretty face.

Kelly didn't say a mumbling word as she smiled at her best friend.

"KELLY" Maria said laughing. "Your trying to make this man lose his mind, aren't you"

"It wouldn't hurt if he did" Kelly said appling her makeup

"Kellz I really think you should tone it down. I mean your playing with fire here" Maria said taking a more serious tone with her best friend.

"Well Ria, I sure hope I get burned" Kelly said smirking in the mirror at her reflection.

"So I take it that you have something special planned for Mr. Orton tonight since your going throught such extreme measures" Maria said cocking her brow toward Kelly.

"I sure do"

"Anddddd" Maria said waiting to hear Kelly's genius plan.

"Well you know Ria right before the game when the cheerleading team picks a football player, and me and you pick a fan out of the stand because were captians..."

"Yeah...and we give them a semi lap dance to get them pumped up for the game" Maria said looking at her

"Yep!" Kelly said smiling from ear to ear.

"NO WAY KELLZ! HELL NO!" Maria said with her hand over her mouth.

"Yep, I sure am"

"Kelly you can get in some serious trouble for doing that!"

"Oh I know, but not if you choose him for me. I will pretend to be just as surprise as he is." Kelly said giggling at Maria.

Maria looked as if she was considering Kelly's crazy idea. "You know Kellz, that might just work." Maria said smiling.

"I know and I will grab John for you and in the mist of the other cheerleaders dancing me and you will look at our gorgeous men and SWITCH! I will have Mr. Orton and you will have John Cena!" Kelly said clapping her hands together happy with their sneaky little plan.

"Well I'm down!" Maria said slapping high five with Kelly. "Lets get out of here, I we have a game to win." Kelly said leaving out of her room with her sneaky laugher trailing behind her.

...

Randy's P.O.V.

Okay so I'm standing in front of my mirror trying to figure out which shirt compliments my strong muscular figure the best. True I could wear a potatoe sack and still have women foaming at the mouth, but earlier today I think I broke some sort of barrier between me and Kelly. And now I'm acting like a love struck teenager. I reach in my closet and grab a blueish gray short sleeve shirt.

"I think she will like this one" I say as I admire the shirt in my hand. "It matches my eyes" I smile to myself as I think about my beloved Kelly in that amazingly, sexy cheerleading uniform. Is it wrong that I have pictured her straddling my lap plenty of time in that seductive outfit of hers as our tongues collide together in a feverish passion. I know I'm wrong and probably going to hell. I know those where inappropriate thoughts for a teacher to have of his students, but tell me what am I suppose to do. I mean who in the hell choose outfits like that anyway, besides me and Kelly are damn near the same age, so it's not that bad... right.

I do have a slight secret that I've been holding in that I want to get off my chest, if you don't mind...I get jealous when I see her choose a fan from the crowd to dance on. I watch as the woman of my dreams throw herself at some jerk that doesn't even deserve to be breathing the same air as her, let alone have her mouth watering body rubbing and grinding against their's. I know I know, Im her teacher...it's wrong, sinful. But damn it, what am I to do. I can't shake these feelings. You guys have no idea how hard I have tried to forget Kelly, but every night her beautiful essence invades my dreams, leaving me panting and breaking out in cold sweats in the middle of the night. Just the mere thought of her had me losing every sense of sanity I thought I had. Sometimes I think back to the moments in my class where I would catch her staring at me...kinda in a dreamy like state. I don't know maybe I just be imagining things.

I kinda have another secret. Okay this is really gonna cause you to stare at me with a look of shame, but I can't control the thoughts running through my head...I'VE TRIED! Anyways back to my shameful secret, I've pictured plenty of times me keeping Kelly after class for my own personal pleasures. Most of the times we would be naked and I would have her bent over my desk as I take her in the most sexual way. And guess what, she loves every second of it. Damn just thinking about it gets me going. Anyways tonight I'm really looking forward for UCLA's game. The Bruins are playing their rival teams which I'm sure Kelly is going to have something extra planned for the fans.

"Awe gotta love Kelly, always thinking about others." I sigh as her beautiful face dance around in my head.

I grab my black Calvin Klein boxers along with my trusty cup. Then for a second I stop in my tracks and stare at the cup. "I'm going to be around hundreds of other guys who probably will have the same problem that I am going to have later on tonight, and I'm pretty sure they won't be rocking a fucking cup." So I decide against it as I place my boxer on following quickly behind my jeans.

"This is going to be a good night" I think to myself before I hop in my Sport's BMW and race over to the Bruins Football Stadium.

Kelly's P.O.V.

I excitedly watch as the stadium begins to flood with fans anticipating tonight's game. We were facing off against our rival's The California Gaint's and everybody was pumped. My girls have been working on a sexy dance routine to Pussycat's Buttons and I for one couldn't wait to give my dream guy a special present to the seductive symphony. I anxiously scan the many faces looking for one in particular, but unfortunately his gorgeous face is no where to be found.

"I hope he didn't change his mind. That would be very disappointing" I said to myself.

I glance toward the football team where I see Ria and John doing their usual thing "flirting." I watch as John softly massages Maria's cheek with his large hand as she smiled up at him. The look in his eyes read love, passion, wanting, and desire. "Why the hell couldn't she see that" I pondered. John was definitely a looker, and him being the golden boy of the school didn't help matters. Funny everybody on campus knew John was single but they also knew any other female besides Maria wasn't going to cut it. She was the girl he's loved since he moved to California when Maria bumped into him that day at Riverside Mall. I saw it then, the rosy cheeks, the sparkle in his blue eyes, the shyness to be alone with her as he apologized for something that wasn't even his fault. Maria was a girl that had alot of friends along with alot of enemies do to her blunt and outgoing personality. She would always say "If you can't handle my heat then get the hell out of the kitchen." I shook my head as I watch the girls in the stands shooting her dirty looks. That fact that she had John wrapped around her tiny little finger had every female on campus who wasn't her friend pretty much hating her. You see John is a total hunk 100% pure gorgeous hunk and Maria had him all to herself even thought they were not in a relationship. And she could lie all she want but I know their having sex. I can tell from the hickies on her neck and the warm glow she would get whenever John would come around and plus she's been my best friend since we were seven, I could pretty much read her like a open book. And the fact that tonight she did not protest against the SWITCH method we came up with said it all. Maria didn't mind giving John a lap dance, hell she loved all the attention he showered her with. Maria was John's weakness and anyone with eyes could see that. I continue to smile at my friends as I see John playing in Ria's long red hair as she playfully smacks him on the chest while she tries to fix his damage.

A sad sigh escapes my lips as I glance around still to see no sign of Mr. Orton.

Randy P.O.V

I could hear the loud roaring of the people congregating along with the sound of pop music playing throughout the Bruin's home stadium as I exited my vehicle. This October night was very breezy, but relaxing as I made my way across the busy parking lot. I politely nod my head at all the familiar faces I see around campus, some students and others faculty. I carefully weave my way throught the sea of people trying to find a good seat where I could get a nice view of Miss Kelly and her splendid glory. I've pretty much maped out her stance since I've been attending these football games. Sad, I know. I was extremely lucky tonight, I was able to snag a seat front row and center where I would be captivated by her marvalous essence and straggering beauty. Some nights I would get lucky and the wind would take her skirt in the air letting me feast my eyes on that nice round perfect ass of hers. Even if the team suffered a lost I would go home a happy man and fantasize about her for the rest of the night. I sit down claiming my spot in the stadium and start scanning the field for my angel. I slowly let my eyes dissect every inch of the football field not seeing Kelly nor Maria no where in sight. Normally if I find one of the girls the other wouldn't be to far behind. I could tell they were really close and had been friends for a long time. Both girls were extremely beautiful in their own special way and intelligent, but it was something about Kelly that has captivated me since day one. I continue looking through the massive of people on the field. I saw John Cena the captian of the Bruins giving his team a pep talk trying to get them pumped and ready for tonight's game. I swear if it wasn't for that kid this team would suck balls. He's the main reason they are undefeated. I watch as I see the cheerleaders flood the field with their bright smiles and pretty faces, and still no Kelly...or Maria for that matter.

"What the hell" I think to myself as I start to feel the anger course through my veins.

"Randy!" I turn around once I hear my name being called over the loud noise filling the air to see Ms. Robin's making her way toward me.

"Oh God, not this...not now!" I sighed. Okay a quick rundown. Being one of the youngest professors at the college does have it's perks along with it's down falls. Example perk...I could fantasize about Kelly all day and not feel at all guilty because she's around my age. Down fall, because I'm so young and not that bad looking most of the female professor's thinks it's perfectly okay to ask me out, flirt with me, leave love letters on my car like most of my female students. I'm telling you it's rough

even after I've made it perfectly clear to them that I'm not interested, they just can't take a hint. Anyways Ms. Robins has made her attraction to me very known and to be honest she was a very attractive woman, just not my type. To be honest I don't know how she pasted the bar test to become a professor in the state of California. She doesn't seem that bright to be teaching college students to me, but that's my opinion not fact. I plaster on my fake smile and politely wave to my colleague.

"Hey Ms. Robin's, how are you?" I ask her not really giving a rat's ass how she's doing or feeling. I watch as she twirls her black hair around her finger with a huge smile leading the way.

"Oh Randy, I've told you a hundred times to call me Sarah. We don't have to be so formal, we are adults you know." She said's giggling like a little school girl as she took hold of my hand. I could feel the disgust in the pit of my stomach. For some odd reason I was very irrated and annoyed, maybe because I haven't seen Kelly and this woman is standing here distracting me from my main goal. I let out a long sigh and continue to scan the field while she rambles on about some new restaurant. I could literally feel the frustration heating up through my body when my eyes shifted to the Bruin's locker room where I spotted Kelly making her way on the field. I immediately felt my cock spring to life as my eyes roam her ravishing body.

"Fuck...I should have grabbed my cup" I cursed inwardly as I watch those long sexy legs of her's strut toward the middle of the field. God I could just imagine what it would be like to have her naked, sweaty body on top of me. I began to feel my body overheating with lust and desire. I know it was wrong of me, picturing Kelly stretched out over my bed in nothing but a pair of heels with her lovely legs spreaded exposing her amazing essence to me, but fuck she was killing me. I desperately wanted to give my aching cock a strong, hard yank as I devoured her from afar. I prayed nobody caught me damn near foaming at the mouth as I watched the gorgeous blond huddle up with her squad. I was in a spaced out trance as Kelly started rotating her hips to the song blaring over the sound system. I continue to stare as Kelly and Maria danced with each other playfully on the field. The game started in 30 minutes and Kelly and Maria was doing their usual thing, getting the crowd pumped up with their beautiful bodies and gorgeous faces smiling away. I turn around to find Ms. Robin's still talking and without warning I casually walked away leaving her standing there alone. My eyes continue to stalk Kelly as I made my way back to my seat. I slightly felt my muscles in my neck contract as I took notice to her short skirt. It was damn near up her ass, which I was very grateful for. I slowly tilted my head to the side trying to get a sneak peek of that beautiful round bottom of her's.

"This is going to be a very painful night." I groan to myself in desperation

**P.O.V over for now**

Kelly and Maria were streching with the rest of the squad when Maria glanced behind her to find Mr. Orton watching Kelly like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Kellz, Orton is here" Maria whispered to her bestfriend with a smirk outlining her face.

"Are you serious!" Kelly said slowly scanning the crowd of people trying to find his handsome face.

"Your not going to see him unless you look behind you." Maria smiled

"Quick Kelly bend over completely and look between you legs and you would see him! Maria giggled

"What! Ria your crazy!" Kelly chuckled as she playfully shoved Maria

"I'm serious! Just do it, okay"

Kelly leisurely spreaded her legs apart and slowly bent over to find Mr. Orton's mesmerizing blue eyes taking in the view of her ass. A sly smirk danced across Kelly's face as she decided to add a little fuel to the fire. Kelly slowly allowed her skirt to rise above her ass, giving Randy the perfect outlook of her silk tanned ass in her black lacy, see through panties.

Randy could feel his hard cock straining painfully against the fabric of his jeans as he took in Kelly's mouth watering assets. Randy dick was so hard that he couldn't think straight as he sat there and endured the pain of sexual images as he watched her bend and stretch her limber body. He desperately felt the need to release himself as he watched her tease him endlessly. Today was definately not the day to leave his cup at home.

Kelly stood up straight and glance toward her best friend. "What is he doing now?"

"What is who doing?" Maria asked with a puzzle look

"Who do you think Ria...Mr. Orton. I don't want him to know that I'm watching him." she giggled lightly

Maria slowly peeked over her shoulder to find Randy fidgeting in his seat, tugging at his collar with his eyes still glued to Kelly's rear end.

"It looks like he's gasping for air or something...like he can't breath. He also has right hand sitting on the seat of his crouch" Maria said arching her eye toward the blond.

Kelly giggled lightly to herself. "Good...It's showtime!" Kelly said leading her squad to the center of the field.

Kelly wasn't a dumb girl by any means one of the smartest in her class to be exact, so she knew what she had just accomplished with Mr. Orton. Her little plan was working like a charm, watching him get hot and bother by her sexual teasing was a plus and knowing that he was sitting there trying to cover the erection in his pants made her pussy throb with pleasure.

Randy watched on as the cheerleaders opened up the game with a spunky cheer routine causing most of the people in the stadium to stand to there feet. But their was no way in hell he was standing up, the last thing he wanted was for everyone to see his obivious hard on he was rocking in his pants, thanks to Miss Blank. He watched on as Kelly waved and smiled to the crowd at the end of their first routine. Suddenly the pep squad started lining chairs up in the center of the field as the cheerleaders disappered into the Bruin's locker room. 14 chairs sat on the field. One chair was sitting in the front with two chairs lined up behind it as the rest of the chairs were spreaded out in various places.

"Well that's new" Randy said to himself as he glanced up the field seeing the cheerleaders resurfacing with black hooded capes covering their bodies. Their tennis shoes where replaced with black thigh high 6 inch heel boots. Their hoods slightly covered their face as each one took a seat in their appointed chair. Randy knew Kelly was sitting directly in front of him, and knowing that had his dick going crazy.

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...ESPECIALLY GENTLEMEN OUR VERY LOVELY LADIES THE BRUIN'S CHEERLEADERS HAVE A SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU TONIGHT THAT I KNOW YOUR GOING TO ENJOY!" the gitty announcer blared over the sound system.

Randy's P.O.V.

Silence fell over the stadium as I watched Kelly slowly remove the hood that was covering her angelic face. I noticed a sly smirk lingering across her gorgeous face as she slowly stood up turning her back to the crowd. The way those boots rose up her thighs had me panting for air. God I felt like a horny teenager as my eyes stayed glued to the woman of the hour. I continue to look ahead seeing the other cheerleaders reveal their faces with little smirks. Suddenly I hear the sound of gypsy music filling the air as Nicole's voice from Pussycat Dolls travel throughout the stadium. Don't ask me how I know this information, but I have a little sister who love Pussycat Dolls and Buttons is her favorite song which was the same song playing at the very moment. I watch on noticing Kelly's cape slowly revealing a little bit more of her silky skin as she moved her body to the beat of the music. I look over the field seeing the cheerleards still planted firmly to their seats. My eyes shift back to Kelly. I'm damn near on the edge of my seat waiting and in anticipating her dropping the cape to the ground revealing her body for me to feast upon. She slightly looks over her shoulder as our blue eyes connect. She must can sense my craving for her, my desire for her, the way my body aches to claim hers. My angel gives me a small smile, I knew it was ment just for me. The desire in her alluring eyes was driving me wild. My outter appearence was kinda collect and chilled but my inner man was screaming on the verge of tears watching this splendor of pure supernatural beauty tease me endlessly. She brings her cape to the small of her lovely back. I was dying inside from sexual frustration and my penis was a prime witness. I desperately...no I NEED TO JACK OFF ASAP as I feel my ball's tighten from my insane arousal.

"God please help me!" I sighed as I look on to see two red bra straps pressed firmly against Kelly's shoulders. She glance back at me one more time with a sexy wink before she drops her cape to the ground. At this very moment I have died, your now speaking to my spirit. I could feel the drool easing out of the corners of my mouth as I watch Kelly bend her ass over in some red boy shorts that left VERY LITTLE to the imagination. The sound of the crowd started to fade away as darkness filled the stadium. I glance around to see only me and Kelly left in the arena which didn't bother me one bit. I watched intently as she danced very sexually against the chair she was sitting in. "Damn I would give anything to be that fuckin chair" I mumbled to myself as I allowed my hand to grazed against my hard cock. I watched as her alluring blue eyes devoured me. The look she was giving me read desire, lust, passion, begged me to fuck her. She slowly opened her legs as her hands roamed up her creamy thighs. My dick started jerking in my pants as her eyes melted into mines. "Why the fuck is she doing this to me" I moaned as I watched her hand travel up her smooth tone tummy and grip her full ample delectable breast. I noticed my breathing picked up rapidly, and right then and there I did it. Fuck I couldn't help it as I yanked my aching cock hard and lightly called out her name. I don't know what I did but evidently someone heard me because the next thing I knew I was being led on the field with hundreds of faces staring at me. I swallowed thickly when I noticed I'm approaching a smirking Kelly. I watch as her beautiful azure eyes roam my body and fall against the seat of my crouch. Now it's my time to watch her swallow, which she did.

"Yep baby...that's all me and it's here thanks to you." I smirk to myself. Kelly should have counted herself lucky, if not for the crowd of people surrounding us she would have be stripped completely naked...well maybe not completely, those boots did something to me. Anyways she would have been laying on this fucking field with my cock buried deep into her sweet tight pussy. The way her eyes beamed at my hard erection caused my dick to jerk. I swear no woman has ever had this kind of sexual power over me before. Normally I could control my erection, but right now my penis had a mind of it's own and the only thing it wanted and understood was Kelly. I watched as the person who led me to Kelly sat me in that oh so lucky chair. My heart started pounding out of my chest as I watch Kelly sexually strut around me in what looked like her bra and panties. Her eyes never left minds. My mouth was dry as hell as I watched her slowly rotate that lovely ass in circles in front of my face. I softly whisper her name again feeling some pre cum hit the surface of my boxers. My breathing was uneven as I tried to grasp as much air as possible. I felt the chill bumps invade my skin as Kelly disappeared behind my back. I lightly closed my eyes feeling her soft, delicate hands run threw my hair softly.

"Fuck! I love you" I whispered unconsciously feeling her hands graze my neck softly. My skin blazed where ever her soft hands touched. She was killing me, right now I was dieing at her hands. I felt Kelly's long sexy leg stretch over my shoulder as her heel landed in the seat of my chair. I could feel her hands inching down my chest slowly, as I inhaled the sweet smell of her skin. The scent of vanilla filled my nostrils as I gazed over at Kelly through hazy eyes, eyes veiled with desire, lust, and wanting. My eyes rested on her soft pink lips. They looked so inviting, so tasteful as I swallowed hard. She slowly made her way back in front of me. My eyes were glued to that beautiful ass, as she slowly teased me for the world to see. I watch intently as I see her bottom slowly whining near the seat of my crouch. I grip whole of the chair I was sitting in knowing what was about to happen next. I lightly recline my head back as I feel her ass softly grinding against the seat of my pants.

"Oh God..." I groaned softly. I could feel my eyes rolling in the back of my head as I continue to feel this sexual vixen grind her amazing ass against my rock, hard cock. I know I'm going to be made a mockery of Monday, but fuck, I could care less. Kelly was slaughering me right now. I know she had to feel my iron pipe poking the fuck out of her. Then thats when I feel the sexual teasing cease.

"Thank God" I thought as I let out a long breath of relief. I finally open my eyes to see Kelly sitting on my lap looking me directly in my hazed eyes. I felt as she rest her head against my neck where I she attach her delicate lips. I let out a shaky breath feeling her lips leave behind a tingling sensation. I gaze at her feeling like a love sick puppy. I was helpless when it came to her, powerless, shamefully. I watch as she wrapped her arms around my neck and suddenly she drapes her other leg over mines. So now Kelly is sitting directly on my erection and looking me straight in the eyes. This shit should be against the law. This woman sitting here on my dick teasing the living fuck out of me. I see the sexy smirk invade her beautiful face as she starts grinding against my crouch again, this time more forcefully. I let out a soft whimper as I wrap my arms around her slim waist. She slowly lets her head fall back, giving me a wonderful view of her succulent breast. I desperately want to place kisses all over her sexy body. I desperately wanted to rip her panties off and fuck the living shit out of her. I want to hear her scream my name over and over again as I pound her pussy mercilessly. But all I could do is sit here and let her give me blue balls. I feel her body relax against mines as she rotates her ass in circles against my crouch. I let out a soft moan against her ear. Then in the mist of the sexual maddness I hear her whisper something. I couldn't quite make it out, but what I did know I was about 3 seconds away from soaking me and Kelly both with my cum.

"Kelly you gotta stop" I groan against her ear

I hear her snicker "It seems like you enjoying it" she breathes lightly before taking my earlobe between her teeth. "As a matter of fact I know your enjoying in." she said before she bounced her ass against my crouch causing me to howl out in sexual agony. "See" she smiles at me.

Fuck I wanted to kiss her, wanted to take her lips in captivity as I picked her up and took her to my car and fucked her senseless. I glare at her, feeling the pace pick up and at that very moment I knew what she was trying to do and fuck she was about to succeed. I could feel my ball's tighten wanting to release my heavy load. My breathing is now extremely rapid as I tried to control it.

"Kelly please" I whimper. I watched as she slowly grinded her ass against me before getting up. I let my head fling backwards thanking God above. I hear a loud roar of clapping for the beautiful vixens. I slightly glance over at Maria to see John damn near in the same state I'm in. Poor guy, how the fuck do they expect him to win a game now after having Maria grinding her half naked body against him. I watch as all the other guys stand up and head back to their seats. Kelly's face is now innocent, like she didn't just finished fucking me with my clothes on. I had to calm down some before getting up. Their was no way in hell I could rise to my feet with this iron pipe in my pants.

Kelly knew I wasn't going to move. "Come on" she lightly whispers against my ear. She walked in front of me making sure no one saw my erection as she led me to my seat. I slowly sat down feeling like I could breathe a little. I watched as Kelly disappeared into the Bruin's locker room, but not before turning around giving me her sexy smirk.

"Fuck this is going to be a long night" I cursed to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 part 2

Okay lovely people. Here is part 2 to chapter 2. I kinda struggled with ideas for this chapter so just review and let me know what you think. In this chapter I kinda broke Kelly's personality and her feeling down. I believe I have chapter 3 mapped out and YES IT IS GOING TO BE SOOOOO SEXY! Okay comment and let me know for chapter 3 I have a very sexy idea and I need to know if Kelly was to wear a halloween custom what do you think she should go as ? Let me know your ideas and tell me if you want me to continue this story. It's crazy if you know me or have read my other stories you can tell I'm a Randy and Maria fan, but lately I'm really starting to feel Kelly and Randy lol. And I think I might write another Kelly and Randy fanfiction...Relly or Mandy idk. Their both sexy as hell. lol Well I hope you enjoy! COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE!

The rest of the game was nothing but complete torture and agony for Randy. He sat in his seat and watched the very same girl who just blasted off his rocket in a very exotic lap dance smile with that bright innocence of hers and lead the cheerleaders into their next routine. The score was 54 to 36 with the Bruins leading by 18 points. They were in the fourth quarter and their was only 3 minutes and 6 seconds left on the clock and the crowd was beyond pumped. The Bruins were whined up since they exploded throught their banner the cheerleaders prepared for them. John Cena was locked and loaded scoring four touchdowns. Randy had a feeling alot of that excess energy and power fueling Cena came from the lovely Maria, hell what man wouldn't be pumped and ready to go after having a gorgeous woman grinding her body against theirs. Randy could still feel the sexual tension buring in his veins as he watched Kelly's beautiful limber body convert into a back bend before she flipped the rest of her body over into a back flip. Randy could feel his dick straining against his jeans as he caught a nice glimpse of Kelly's black see through panties. Randy swallowed hard as he watched the gorgeous blond bounce up and down. The Bruins had won and at the last minute left on the clock John mustarded up enough adrenaline to score them one more touch down. The crowd went wild as The Bruins undefeated streak continued.

Kelly's P.O.V

Tonight was an amazing night as I watched the crowd celebrate hysterically our victory over the California Giants. I looked over at my best friend to see her running into John's welcoming arms. A bright smile was plastered on her face as John caught Maria in mid air, spinned her around. Her long red hair flying around her pretty face. They looked so happy, so in love. I could feel the saddness beinging to overwhelm me as I watched all the couples making out in the stands and the cheerleaders dancing on the football field with their boyfriends. I desperately tried to hold back my tears from falling as I grabbed my gym bag. Don't get me wrong, I've had my share of boyfriends but I never had that special someone. You know that one person that makes your world turn. That guy who could chase all your fears away with one warm smile. That one special person that makes you feel complete. I've never experience true love from another being before. I glance back at my best friend. I knew she was going home with John tonight. They always spent Friday nights together as they welcomed the sun's arrival on Saturday mornings. I felt my heart breaking as I looked around at the magical four letter word being displayed before me. I took a deep breath as I made my way across the massive field. I could hear people from every direction screaming my name, but I don't look up. I don't want them to see the tears forming in my eyes. The head cheer captain was suppose to be happy at all times. No one was suppose to see her at her weakest moment. I was known around campus as the stunning cheer captain that always have a smile on her face, but if most people knew what went on behind close doors at my 6 million dollar mansion my parents own they would see the million dollar proclaim princess sitting on her balcony alone with no parents are friends around me. I hated being alone and with a traveling doctor for a mother and a CEO and Founder of Sony electronics for a father who travel 354 days out of the year you would figure I would have gotten use to being by myself. My sister Maryse moved out of our home a year ago and started living with her boyfriend Mike. I miss her, which is something I never thought I would say. Don't get me wrong Maryse and I loved each other very much she was like my best friend next to Maria that is, but when we would argue we would ARGUE. lol. I was very grateful to have Maria, Mickie and Eve for friends, but they had their own relationships to tend to and I could never get down with being a third wheel. And of course I had the other cheerleaders and my popular click I hung out with sometimes after class, but have you ever felt alone in a sea of people that wanted to fit into your world. They would always agree with me about everything, it's like they are walking on egg shells around me. And they would tell me anything I want to hear just to be in my circle. FAKE is what I call them in my head. You see that's one reason I treasure me and Maria's relationship. Maria always tell me how she's feels about something without holding back to spare my feelings. Now she's not heartless if that's what your thinking. She very sweet, but she's also very blunt, which is something I can appreciate. I could feel the loneliness overtaking me as I make my way out of the Bruins arena. The tears in my eyes are now falling rapidly to the pavement as I glance up to see I was the only one in the parking lot due to the exception of a couple of students.

"Hey Kelly, you did great out there" I hear one of the guy's say.

"Thanks" I reply back without looking up. I refuse to let them see me cry. Some may call it pride, but I call it weakness.

I leisurely make my way towards my 2013 champagne IS 250 C F Lexus Sports Convertible, a birthday present from my parents. I nonchantly toss my gym bag to the ground and glanced up toward the entrance of the stadium. I slowly wiped the tears from my blue eyes, and that was when it happen. Out of nowhere I started kicking my car door as I broke down feeling the saddness overtaking me. I let out a loud cry as I continued punching my door fiercely. I had so many mixed emotions flowing through me and they all were angry, sad, confusing, and lonely. Most people would trade places with me in a heart beat. I always had people telling me how gorgeous I was, how lucky I was to have a huge mansion to myself and how amazing it must feel to be filthy rich, but none of them knew the loneliness that accompanied it. Maria was the only one who could walk in my shoes. Her family was crazy rich too but her parents lived in another state. Maria's mother wanted her to attend Duke University, but she didn't want to leave LA so her parents bought her a 2 million dollar home where she lives alone. The difference between me and Maria was she loved being alone. She says it's peaceful and gives her a great since of clarity, I don't know sound's like a bunch of bullshit to me. I hate being alone, I dreaded it. Every morning waking up to a massive house that was filled with silence, no love, no happiness, just silence. I could feel the tears flooding my cheeks and my hands were now balled up fist punching hard at the exterior of my car. Suddenly I could feel my body being shifted into a brick wall as I continued to throw jab after jab. Weird this was the most amazing smelling wall I've ever huddled up against. Then something strange happened, the wall grew two strong arms and they were now securely wrapped around me. I softly heard my name being called repeatedly. I slowly gazed up though misty eyes to see a pair of beautiful azure eyes looking back at me. I lightly shook my head feeling like I was in a fairy tale dream are something. His gorgeous face was framed with confusion, understanding but confusion. I didn't say a word as I allowed my head to rest softly against Mr. Orton strong chest. I felt as his left hand softly massaged my cheek in a soothing caress. I slowly looked up to find his warm eyes smiling down on me.

"Kelly, what's wrong" His deep voice softly asked. I could feel his index finger traveling up and down my spine. He was amazing in every single way. My mouth couldn't fomulate words to speak to this intoxicating man. I looked up again to find Mr. Orton searching my face for a explanation.

"I'm sorry" were the only words that escaped my lips. I could feel his large hands cup my face forcing me to gaze up at him. I watched as Mr. Orton wiped the tears from out the corner of my eyes.

"What are you apologizing for" His sultry voice asked as his warm breathe massaged my skin.

"Honestly, I don't know" I whispered lightly against his chest. I could feel his large hands entangle in my long blond hair. The way he softly stroked my hair made me feel unbelievably beautiful as I nuzzled deeper into his strong chest. I knew this couldn't look right, a gorgeous male teacher comforting his felmale student especially after I just finished grinding all over his crouch, but I couldn't help myself. I needed this, even if it only lasted for a minute. His soft caress would stay with me forever. We stood outside in the parking lot what felt like hours but in all actuality it was only minutes. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my ear. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever withness as I felt his chin rest lightly on the top of my head. His strong arms were so comforting as I allowed myself to relax against them. I could feel Mr. Orton's warm body heat inflaming my skin, warming me up like the sun on a cold winter's day. He was perfect, and every female on campus knew it. I slowly start to feel him embrace release from around me.

"No" I screamed in my head..."I need you". I glanced up to see him straightening his posture. His arms were rested at his side and his beautiful face was now scowling down upon me. I quietly watched as his demeanor quickly changed. "Oh God, what have I done..." I thought to myself.

Randy's P.O.V.

I watched in sorrow as Kelly broke down in front of me. I had no idea what was going on with her, all I knew was that this beautiful woman was balling her deep blue eyes out. God, even with a red and puffy face and swollen eyes she was breathtaking. I quickly glanced around noticing a few of my colleagues shooting me perplexed looks. I swiftly removed Kelly from against my chest as I glared down at her. God I hated doing that. I loved the feel of her warm body pressed up firmly against mines, and damn she smelt heavenly. The way her azure eyes melted into minds was like something I've never experienced before.

"Randy...Is everything alright over there?" I heard Mr. Smith hollered from across the parking lot. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to come over to where me and Kelly was standing to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I think were good" I said glancing down at Kelly. I know my icy stare stung her, I could tell by the look in her mesmerizing eyes. But the last thing I wanted was some fat ass wanna be gym coach ruining me and Kelly's moment together. I watched as he nodded his head and continued barreling on his way toward his vehicle. "Good" I thought to myself. I watched Kelly shift under my gaze. I wonder if she could since my yearning for her, my desire for her, my lustful spirit wanting to claim her as my own. If she was to glance down a little futher around my groin area she would see my desire, my yearning for her. She would see it sticking straight out at her or trying to. Not trying to brag or anything but God kinda broke the mole when he created me. My sexy bad boy looks had all the females on campus breaking their necks to claim me as their man. And my quiet, mysterious demeanor kept everyone wondering...curious some would say. And to top it all off, God decided to bless me with a pretty big package. A package that I would love to ship, stamp and have Kelly to open. I quickly pull myself out of my thoughts feeling my cock straining against my jeans. I glance around to notice me and Kelly were the only ones standing in the parking lot at the moment. If I could have things my way, Kelly would have been mounted on top of the hood of her car naked with my hard cock deep inside of her...or maybe I would have been on top her hood as she rode me wildly. Damn thats a hot image, watching her gorgeous body slide up and down my huge cock as she screamed my name...I don't know, but we damn sure wouldn't have been standing around...if I had things my way. "Fuck Orton, get this shit under control" I say to myself as I feel my dick throbbing hard against the fabric of my jeans. I watched as I see Kelly gazing back up at me. God she was so fucking gorgeous. I quickly soften my gaze as my blue eyes roamed her beautiful face. Her lips looked so perfect, I bet they would feel heavenly against mines. I quickly cleared my throat trying to bring myself back to reality.

"So...are you okay?" I asked her, not to sure where I was going with the question. Deep down I felt like she needed someone to be there for her. I could tell the situation was deeper than a soft hug, but their was only so much I was allowed to do in public, and I didn't want to do something that would make Kelly feel uncomfortable. I glanced down unto her pretty face seeing a glow radiating from her. I know I've said this a million times before but my God she's breathtaking. I watch her as she slightly open her pretty mouth and then close it again. God her sexy lips would look amazing wrapped aaround my painfully hard cock. I know, what kind of teacher thinks this way about their students...well I'll tell you, one that's going on a 3 month drough and their teaching a woman that's so beautiful she looks unreal. I hear a soft moan escape Kelly's lips as her hands roamed up and down my back. Everywhere her dainty fingers traveled left my skin blazing. I had to tell myself to breathe, because lets face it this woman was killing me.

"I'll be fine..." I hear a soft angelic voice mumble. I glance down to see Kelly's majestic eyes gazing up a me with a slight smile framing her beautiful face. My breath got caught in my throat as I felt her hands glide over my chest. Could she since I was uncomfortable, mainly because we were in public damn near having a romatic moment.

"Are you sure?" I hear myself ask. Honestly I don't know where I was going with this, but what I do know was that I didn't want to leave Kelly's side. I could have stood in the arena parking lot with her all night and it wouldn't have been long enough. Deep down I was praying that she needed me to drive her home. I mean after all she's been crying and her eyes were probably blurry and I would hate to have her traveling this late at night by herself and something happens. Plus knowing where she live would be a plus. I've actually tried to grab her records a couple of weeks ago from the administrative office on campus, and that would have told me her address, telephone number, every state she lived in since she's been enrolled in school, but her files were moved along with her sister's Maryse.

"Yes...I'm sure. Thank you." Kelly says. I could feel my cock pulsate as I watch her bite down on that perfect bottom lip. Maybe I was tripping but I could have swore I saw lust framing those crystal blue eyes. I felt my body overheat as she wrapped her arms around me in a form of a sweet hug. I know it was wrong and it was going to confuse everything, but I couldn't stop myself. I gripped on tighter to her waist, keeping her in that position as I gazed down at her. I needed to memorize her face, I had too. I softly released my grip on her as she shot me a gentle smile.

"Thank you" I hear her say once more before she picked her duffle bag up, tossing it across the passenger seat. I flash her a soft smile as I watch her settle down in the driver's seat. I took it that her parents were insanely loaded, just from noticing the luxuary cars her and Maryse drove. Hell it's some people that would work their whole if and never will be able to afford the kind of car the 20 year old is sporting. I glance up as I watch her tails lights move futher down the parking lot, leaving me with only memorys of tonight. I softly curse inwardly as I watch Kelly's car turn out of the stadium. She felt so amazing in my arms, like she belonged there. And now I could feel the emptyness invade me as I make my way to my car. I glance around seeing only a few cars in the parking lot along with mines. One of the vehicle's I recognized instantly belonging to Cody Rhodes. He was one of the few males in my Political History class. It's crazy, but sometimes when I look at the kid I see myself and the way I was as a student. He seemed to be a very likable kid around campus, that had a thing for my Kelly. And as much as I hated that fact it was something I was going to have to get use to. Sometimes I would catch Cody staring at Kelly with the same eyes I had for her, but I couldn't blame him. Kelly was something not of the norm. It would actually be weird if every male on campus didn't want her. Anyways I've tried to get use to it as long as he keeps that shit out of my eye sight so i wouldn't have to be a witness of them flirting and bullshit like that. Kinda crazy that I'm envious of my student, but he can flirt and talk to Kelly and a way that would be seriously frowned upon if I did the same thing. Oh well, I settle down in the driver's seat of my car and feel that familiar ache in my groin as Kelly invade my mind. I slowly give my hardened cock a tender squeeze. I don't think their was anything I wanted more than to screw the living fuck out of my student. "I should have followed her." I thought. But then no, thats not a good idea. I'm not trying to be a stalker. I wondered what she usually sleeps in. I could feel my cock throbbing hard against my dark blue jeans as I thought about Kelly sleeping in a black thong with a white crop top, with her long blond hair spreaded all over the pillow housing her head. I could literally feel my dick jerking hard as I imagined myself stroking Kelly's sweet wet pussy lips with my index finger. I could damn near hear her moaning in pleasure as her legs spreaded across the bed. I could feel my body buring up with pure desire as I wildly yank on my cock trying to get some form of relief. I lightly recline my head against the head rest of the seat as I closed my blue eyes trying to sense her beautiful presence pressing against my crouch. I could see my cock trying to stretch to it's full nine inches, but the tight strong jean farbic was enabling me. "Fuck" I curse loudly in the comfort of my own car. This girl was killing me. I had to do something and soon, if not I was going to go insane. Deciding to pop a cd into my player hoping to God it would help me calm down and maybe release Kelly from my mental, at least until I get home where I would be able to jack off in peace. Man it's really sad the number of times I've released my aching pleasure to the thought of Kelly. It's insane, just the mere thought of her had my penis springing to life. I swiftly started up my car zooming my way out of the parking lot. With each mental image of her my cock strain a little harder causing me to howl out in pure sexual agony. I quickly pull into my driveway, hopping out of my car giving my door a hard slam as I make my way inside my bachelor pad. I could feel myself wanting to release as I fling the door open to my master bed room. I instantly pull my pants and boxers down my legs as I stare at my large erected cock. I swiftly walk into my master bath and start yanking away as I moan her name. I flash back to the game when she was grinding her ass hard against my crouch. I glance down to see pre cum oozing out of the head of my cock as I pump viciously on my dick. Yeah I know what your thinking..."Randy you could have just fucked some broad instead of getting yourself off." And yes that's very true, but I didn't want to replace Kelly's memory with some skank. She was perfect, just a sheer memory of her would get me off way more and quicker with so much pleasure than me fucking a actual woman. I could see the veins in my cock poking out as I feel my nut submerging through my penis. "Oh Yes Kelly" I moan as I invision her beautiful blue eyes watching me as I cum to her. God I could tell this was going to be intense as I let my eyes roll back. I feel my cum shooting out like a fire hose releasing water. "FUCK" I moan loudly. I keep pumping trying to get every drop out. I let out a long breath as I collapsed against the wall seeing little beads of sweat forming on my thighs. I glanced around seeing the mess I created with major help from Kelly. I grab a towel from out of my laundry closet and start wiping up the evidence from my wildy orgasm. "I wonder what Kelly is doing?" I think to myself as I turn the shower on and hop in. I allowed the warm water from the shower to wash over me. I closed my eyes feeling the little droplets rest against my skin. I reach over grabbing my mens shower gel as I lightly squeezed some into my white hand towel. I dispense a great amount of the lathering soap over my tanned body, as I allowed the cologne sent to engulf my nostrils. Do you know what would be amazing...having Kelly wet, nake, beautiful self accompanying me. A man can dream right. Anyways I grab my huge white towel covering my body before I grabbed a pair of black boxers to sleep in. Yep ladies I sleep in nothing but boxers. I dry myself off before putting on my sleeping attire. I remove my comforted off my bed...why you may ask. Well for one I'm buring up and I always seem to wake up in a panting sweat from some of the intense dreams of have of me and Kelly. I toss my comforter against the couch in my room before climbing into my large bed. "Me and Kelly would have a field day in this bed" I smirk to myself before turning my lamp off and drifting off to sleep.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes gorgeous"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 part 1 Forbidden Love

Okay guys Mandyloverforlife here with another chapter of Forbidden Love. I am so excited about this chapter and I cannot wait to start writing part 2. I have alot in store for Miss Blank, will Randy be able to resist her. I think not! Please Review and Comment. Let me know what you think. I hope you love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. PS Kelly is about to turn over a totally different leaf thanks to Maria. I can't wait! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! Halloween party next chapter! Love you guys! And check out my other stories too. I swear you'll love them! Okay I will let you read not. Hugs and Kisses!

Kelly was awaken by the brightness of the sun illuminating her cultivated room. It was Monday morning and Miss Blank awoke with the biggest smile plastered on her beautiful face. Every since Friday night with Mr. Orton she couldn't wait to head back to school, and for a plus tonight was their sexy halloween costume party that was hosted by the student council in the student center. Kelly knew for a sure fact he was going to be there. She loved the fact that Mr. Orton didn't have a choice in the matter. Mister Smith was forced to attended the Christmas Mixer the students were having and well Mr. Orton was chosen to be on the committee for tonight.

"Mr. Orton's not going to know what hit him tonight " Kelly said to herself as she sat up in her bed. She swiftly ran her fingers through her long blond hair as a sly smirk grazed her face. Cody asked her last week to be his date to the halloween party and she gladly accepted. Kelly like Cody, she thought he was so sweet and extremely handsome. Coming from a great family background Cody was a real gentlemen, something you just don't see now a days. But no matter how great Cody was, he would never be Mr. Orton in her eyes...no man would be. Kelly couldn't wait to see him, and today she decided she was going to pick out an extra special outfit, one that would make everyone give her a long second glance. Kelly lightly stretched her arms above her head releasing a soft yawn throughout her empty room. Kelly glanced around her feeling that loneliness flood her presences.

"Ugh" she sighed lightly hearing the echo of her misery surround her. Her cystal blue eyes fell on a family photo that rested on her dresser. A warm smile spreaded across her face as she watched her dad place bunny ears behind Maryse head. Kelly told her mom not do the cross eyed look, but of course Kelly mom's was sure it would give the photo more character, which it did. That was the last time they actually felt like a real family. Now everyone was pretty much blazing their own trail. It felt like ages since they all sat around the dining room table together sharing a few laughs and stories about the events of their day. Kelly longed for the mother daughter days she would share with Maryse. Hell she would trade anything just to have a sister sister day. Kelly hated when her dad forced her to help him assemble his 1965 model Ford Mustang, but now she cherished those straggering moments. Never in a million years would she have guess money would tear their loving family apart.

"God this place is a total drag" Kelly said flinging her body against her comfy queen sized bed. The soft feel of egyptian cotton silk sheets flooded her porcelain skin as she gazed out window. The sun was extremely bright radiating it's light along the dark areas in her personal palace.

"Well I figured you would be up and dressed already" a humble voice commented. Kelly lightly turned her head toward the voice, allowing a soft smile to appear. Kelly watched as Eve made her way to Kelly's side of the bed. "So funny bunny...how are you" Eve smiled running her danity fingers though Kelly's long silky blond hair.

"Im okay" Kelly positioned herself against her pillow fixing her eyes on the lovely girl in front of her. She knew Eve wasn't going to buy that, but the last thing she wanted to do was wake up on a beautiful day like today and start balling her eyes out. Kelly watched as Eve shot her a _im not stupid look_.

"So...do you want to try that again, or are you going to be truthful this time?"

"I don't know Eve, lately I've been feeling slummy."

"Slummy? You sure didn't look "slummy" Friday night." Eve smirk at Kelly devilishly.

Kelly could feel her cheeks flush as a slight smile grazed her face. "That was just the cheer routine we went over...you were at the rehearsal" Kelly said trying to shed her most innocent look.

"Yeah I was there...but I don't recall giving a teacher a lap dance at half time being on the agenda."

"Well Eve, that was one of our most important games. I had to deliver a killer performance!" I said gazing toward her. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew that was a bold face lie. Damn my friends for knowing me so well.

"True, but you could have chosen anyone to be your test subject, so why a teacher and of all teachers Mr. Orton Kelly!"

"Well I just wanted him to loosen up. He's always so serious..I don't know I just wanted to see a more lighter side of him."

"A lighter side Kellz! You could have gotten him fired, or you could have been expelled! Kelly, that was a very dangerous stunt you pulled that could probably get the whole squad in trouble. Now I know you have a crazy crush on him, but Kelly he's a teacher and your a student it doesn't matter how young he is it's not right. You can have any guy on campus, but your best bet is to leave Mister Orton alone before this thing gets ugly."

God I hate it when she's right. I know what I did Friday was wrong, Im not an idiot. I know it didn't look good, a student grinding in her teacher lap, but God it felt so good, so right...and I knew he wanted it just as bad as I did. Maybe I should play with people of my own age and status. And maybe I should actually give Cody a real chance, I mean he has been asking me out since high school and maybe he's just what I need to get over Mr. Orton. I notice Eve's slight smile directed toward me.

"You know I love you right" she saids. I could feel her hands wrap around my waist.

"Yeah I know...I just hate when your right. Especially about MY situation."

"You don't have a situation yet, but if you keep going after Mr. Orton...you will. Kellz your one of my best friend's and I just don't want you to get yourself in serious trouble or even worse have to suffer a broken heart." A sympathetic look covered Eve's face. I couldn't be upset with her, I knew she was only trying to protect me but I honestly just want to drop the subject all together.

I made my way over to my huge walk in closet. I swear my closet looks like a Macy's department store, I have shoes, purses, and clothes galore. To be honest I couldn't tell you the last time I step foot in our city mall, not like I need to. I watched as Eve slide in my comfy spot. I began sorting through my clothes looking for the perfect outfit for today and later me, Ria, Eve and Mickie are going shopping for our halloween customes.

"So is it cool if Jeff picks us up this morning." My eyes shifted toward Eve who was flipping through one of my fashion magazines. Her eyes were glued to a page that had Taylor Swift posing with a vanilla ice cream cone in her hand. I softly lean against my closet door frame eyeing her.

"Sure...are you finally going to tell him?" I could feel my eye brows scrunch together awaiting her answer.

"I thought it might be easier with a friend around, you know to help me get rid of my nerves and the butterflies." Eve slightly bit down on her bottom lip like she was in deep thought about the statement she just made. I turned my attention back toward my closet and the task at hand.

"Eve you guys have been best friends since, like forever. I don't see why it's taking you this long to admit to Jeff your true feelings for him." I continue moving through my racks of shirts, jeans, and skirts until... FOUND IT! I quickly yank my Guess khaki short mini skirt off it's hanger tossing it unto my bed with a grass green halter top following closely behind. I grabbed my 5 inch green and brown Prada wedges and head back into the room with Eve.

"Cute shoes! I have to burrow those sometimes!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Me, Eve, Ria, and Mickie stayed exchanging clothes and shoes, so what's the need for a mall...right. I climbed back into my bed and scooted next to Eve. "Look Evey...Jeff is a great guy who really cares about you and more than in a friend way. I've seen you two together and the way he stares at you...Eve, your the only woman Jeff sees. It's kinda like John and Ria. Everyone knows they belong together just like you and Jeff, so just do yourself a favor and ask him out already." I said grabbing her nose playfully. By the way do you love the nick name I gave her "Evey" I thought it was too cute.

"Maybe I can ask him to be my date to the Halloween party tonight. It's a step right." Eve shot me a look like she was waiting for my approval.

I slighty draped my arm over her shoulder. "Yep...It's definately a step. So do you know what your going as tonight?" I saw Eve scrunch her eyebrows together. "I was thinking about going as a sexy black cat. I dont't know, I can't wait to scout out customes after class."

"I know right! I'm so excited!" I said rising up from my bed. I grabbed my clothes and made my way to my master bathroom. I have a slighty confession, I'm excited about going out with Cody tonight but I can't wait to see Mr. Orton. I can't stop thinking about him and the way it felt to be in his embrace. I could still feel his body heat raditing from his soft tan skin as his muscular arms held me close. The sight of Mr. Orton's hard cock throbbing in his pants made my pussy soaking wet. All I could think about was Mr. Orton having his way with me. And the smell of his intoxicating cologne sent chills coursing over my skin. The way his large hands roamed and caressed my skin made my heart throb loudly in my chest. And the way his blue eyes devoured me wantonly made me weak in the knees.

"I'm going to take a shower. I should be out in a second" I informed Eve heading toward my bathroom.

"Okay Kellz"

I shot Eve a brief smile before disappearing behind my bathroom door. I softly closed the door that separated me and Eve and instantly I was flooded with that lonely feeling again. I casted my PJ's and underwear to the tile floor revealing my naked body. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror feeling a light wave of heat flush my skin...I really missed his warm touch. I missed everything about him. I softly closed my eyes trying to trace every inch of skin his muscular hands roamed. I allowed a soft muffled tear to trickle down my face. The one thing I've wanted since I attended UCLA is completely off limits to me. "God this really sucks!" I said to myself as I turned on the shower watching the steam fill the air. Well theirs no harm in teasing...right? A sly smirk invaded my face as I hopped in the smoldering hot water. The hot refreshing water consumed my body. I closed my eyes feeling the steam flood my smoothe skin as I washed the soapy lather over my body. The heat made my body feel rejuvenated. I slowly turned the faucet off, allowing the steam to dampen my skin. I stepped out the shower taking a plush blue towel from my bathroom cabinet and wrapping it around my body. The soft feel of the material massaged my skin. I gazed at my mirror seeing the deep steam covering it. I watched as the heat tricklered off my skin. I took my index finger and traced HIS name along the glass. I let out a deep sigh feeling somewhat defeated, this was not a look I was use to. I slowly dried my body off appling my favorite Victoria Secret lotion "Angel" to my silky skin. I gently massaged the sweet smelling potion all over my body. I watched as my hands roamed in various places wishing they were his hands instead touching all over me. God I wanted him. I took a deep breath as I slide my black Chanel thong on with my skirt shortly following right along with my green tank top. I finally stepped out my bathroom allowing the steam to escape and flood my bedroom.

"Almost ready"

I glanced up instantly noticing that was not Eve's voice I heard. I scanned my room to find Jeff sitting in my throne playing with his cell phone...yep I call my tall, fancy chair My Throne. I kinked my eyebrows together as I shift my gaze over to Eve.

"Yes Jeffy...I'm almost ready" I smirked toward her. If you haven't figured yet, I give everyone a nickname...it's just in my blood. I watched as Jeff shot me a glare. He's not to fond of the nickname..unless Eve is using it.

I chuckled lightly as I headed in front of my full size mirror. I sat down in my matching chair and applied my makeup. I glanced up from time to time to see Jeff and Eve exchanging googly eyes. They were so freaking cute. I gently applied my green and light brown eyeshadow and to top off my flawless eyes I used my Cliche Noir Black eyeliner with a slight feather of my black Mac Mascara. I loosely curled my blond locks allowing them to fall slightly down my back as some rested on my shoulders. I took one last look in the mirror, loving the reflection staring back at me. I perked my perfect C cup breast up as I smooth out my short mini skirt. I placed my designer wedges on my feet and stood up. "So...what do you guys think" I said allowing them to take a good look at me.

"Kelly, you always look amazing" Eve said smiling at me.

"Well thank you Eve, but I want to look more than amazing...I want to look hot!" I said gazing at her.

"Kelly! Your Kelly! You will always be hot!" Eve said giggling "But maybe we should get a males opinion. Jeff darling, how does she look?"

"This isn't a trick question is it? I mean I won't get in trouble if I answer truthfully?" I watched as Jeff's eyes shifted from me to Eve.

"No dear it's not a trick, you can be brutal! We advise it" Eve said smirking up at Kelly.

"Well since you put it that way..." Jeff allowed his eyes to roam over Kelly's body "Your fucking hott Kellz. You already know this, you could wear a potatoe sack and make it look fashionable." Jeff chuckled.

Eve agreed with a knowing nod. I took one last look in the mirror. I could just imagine the look on Mr. Orton's face when he sees me I smirked lightly to myself. I smiled briskfully as I turned on my heels to face my two friends.

"Alright guys, lets blow this place!" I said making my way toward the door. I watched as Eve walked next to me. I couldn't help but smile as I nudged her indicating she needed to make a move already. She shot me a tender smile as she skipped up next to Jeff and started talking lightly amongst each other. I gazed at them seeing a huge smile light up her face and then I saw it! Jeff pulled Eve into his deep embrace and placed a sweet loving and tender kiss on her forehead.

"AWWWW HOW SWEET!" I gushed at them making googly eyes. I ducked down laughing as Eve flung her jacket at me. But I couldn't help it, obviously she was talking to Jeff about her feelings and obviously he had to say something alone those same lines. I smiled to myself...One couple down, two more to go as I thought about Mickie and Maria.

...00...

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I slightly sluched down in my seat. I wasn't surprised when the President of UCLA sent me an email saying they wanted to speak to me, but the Board of Directors...thats some serious shit.

"Mr. Orton, we have evaluated this situation from every angle and we are quite aware that you didn't know anything about the act that was going to take place Friday Night at the Bruins football game, but some form of action has to be excuted. I turned my attention to the Chairman of the Board who was also the same one directing me on my incident with Kelly. God I was silently praying that they did not fire me or remove Kelly from my class . She was the highlight of my day and my class wouldn't be the same without her. I could feel my dick straining hard against my cup as I thought about how amazing her body felt against mines. "Fuck" I cursed silently. This is not the time for my ego to start raging it's head. I uncomfortably shifted in the chair I was sitting in. I felt like a high school student being sent to the Principle's office.

"Mr. Orton we are going to have a brief meeting. We will return within 10 minutes to discuss the proper consequences that will be followed."

I could feel my heart drop from my chest as I watched the serious, stuffy looks framing their faces. "I just can't catch a break" I huffed as I watched them exited the large room we were all congregated in. I glanced up at the clock, seeing that my first class started in 45 minutes. "Well isn't this just ducky" I thought feeling sweat invade the palms of my hands. I've never had so much of an abstance from my job and now I'm sitting, awaiting the faith of my teaching career at my alma mater. I swear this is not how I visualized spending my Monday morning and at this point my feelings toward the whole incident with me and Kelly was being dragged to the extreme. Now I'm not saying that I was completely innocent to the fact, but their are teachers at UCLA that have been caught in worst compromising positions who received a slap on the wrist and a pat on the ass, and lets not forget this is my first offense. I could hear the muffled voices escaping the room The Board ventured off to. I could feel the butterflies arise in the pit of my stomach. Jesus I swear my nerves always got the best of me. My attention was directed out of the window trying to gain some form of relaxation when I heard the door open revealing The Board taking their rightful seats in front of me again.

"Oh Boy" I thought as the Chairman cleared his throat.

"Mr. Orton the President and The Board have reached a conclusion."

I could feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest as I awaited my faith.

"Randy the act which was displayed between you and Miss Blank on Friday October 28th is highly unacceptable and will not be tolerated and are grounds for immeditated termination, but since this is your first case that has been brought to our attention we will be a little lenient. Instead of immeditated dismissal, next week will be the start of your suspension. Mr. Orton, your suspension will start on November 3th and will proceed up to November 8th."

"This should would look great on my resume" I thought letting out a deep drawn out sigh. I guess it could have been much worse.

"Mr. Orton, your a great professor extremely intelligent. Your statics show a high percentage of our students taking your class. No one is holding a percentage less that 75%, and that says alot. It says that you are a serious asset for our university. The students excel with the way you demonstrate the material being taught in you lecture, and we need for it to stay that way. We can't afford to have one of our prestigious professor's on suspension. Please make this your first and last offense."

I softly shook my head acknowledging their request. I had to admit this whole situation was pretty fucked up, but I will gladly take my suspension if it meant that Kelly will still be enrolled in my class and I wouldn't have to face a termination. I briskfully stood up acknowledging their response for my dismissal. I swear before baby Jesus those were the longest 45 minutes of my life, one's I will never get back. I couldn't dart out of that icy room fast enough. That had to be the second most humiliating thing that has ever happen to me. Your probably wondering what was the first. Well if you attended the Bruin's game last Friday night, I believe you already know. I smiled lightly thinking back to that amazing, and magical night. I slowly surfaced into the main hallway of the Jame's Howard building, watching as students flooded from every corner. Today was already starting off to be a suck feast from hell and tonight was going to be even worst. I was forced to attend and supervise the Halloween Party tonight, something I was not looking foward to. Supervising college students was not my defination of fun. I was brough out of my thoughts by the sound of someone calling my name. I glanced up to see Ms. Stanford waving her hand frantically at me. "Isn't this just great" I thought to myself. I swiftly tossed my hand in the air to acknowledge her as I made my way across the hall. But the next thing I knew someone had my arm firmly gripped in their clutches. I could feel my blood boiling as I turned around to meet the face of the over excited professor. I'm telling you this was not the day for her high school crush shit, I wasn't in the mood and at this point I could care less if I shitted all over someone's feelings. I glared down at her hand. I guess she sensed my anger because I felt her released my arm. I looked up to see a smile on her face stretched as far as the eye could see.

"So Randy, tonight we will both be supervising the Halloween party at the student center."

"I know, I'm aware of that." I said nonchantly. I know what your probably thinking... "Randy why are you acting like an asshole?" "Why are you being so mean to her?" But if you guys understood how much of this shit I have to deal with on a daily bases you would understand my attitude.

"Anyways I was thinking maybe after the Halloween party we can go out and maybe grab a cup of coffee."

She was damn near on her knees begging me to go out with her. I kinda felt bad for the poor woman. I could tell by the anxious look over powering her face that she was on edge awaiting my answer. I wasn't really attracted to Melissa in any sense, but an occasional cup of coffee with a colleague couldn't complicate things, could it. Besides, maybe if I take her up on the offer just this once she'll stop badgering me...it's worth a shot.

I glance down to find Melissa biting on her bottom lip and playing with her fingers. "Sure, that sounds nice"

The look of utter shock framed her face as she met my gaze. I guess me rejecting her so many times she's just grown accustomed to hearing my causal "No" or "Maybe some other time." Hell I nearly shocked myself with my response, but what's done is done. I gave her a small smile before heading back down the hallway. Yep, this day is turning out to be a total "Fuck Feast."

...00...

"NO YOU DIDN'T RIA!" I said clamping my hand over my mouth in pure shock.

"I sure did. Men loves it when a woman is dominant!

I sat outside in the corridor with Ria, Eve, Cody, Jeff and Mickie. Each of our faces edged in shock as Maria continued on with her story.

"Yep, I'm telling you if John doesn't make it to the NFL he definately has a shot at being a stripper." Maria smirked as she popped a Lay's potatoe chip in her mouth.

"So your saying after the game Friday you and John went to Breakers to shoot pool which you guys made into bet which John lost..." Eve was in the mist of saying when Maria cut her off.

" Correction... Miserably lost!" Maria grinned

"Fine, miserably lost...whatever. Anywho for your bet you dared him to take you to a Ladies club where you made him audition to be a stripper in front of everyone?"

The smile on Maria's face was priceless. But this was classic Maria, she always knew how to keep a man on his toes. And poor John was willing to endure the torture, embarrassment, and God knows whatever else to be next to her.

"That fireman's suit on him was so sexy! And the way he danced on that pole was youtube worthy. I'm pretty sure it would have gotten alot of likes, hell it probably could have even went viral!"

"Poor John" Mickie said shaking her head lightly.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Look, John knew what type of girl I was when he decided to chase after me so it's only right that I keep living on my legacy."

I smirked at my bestfriend's comment when something hit me. Maria was right. She never had to chase a man her entire life. She always knew how to make a man do ANYTHING she wanted them to do no matter how insanely crazy it my be. It was like she had this weird control over them, and it was with all men not just the ones she was dating. She's never been dumped by a guy a day in her life and she's still great friends with all he ex's which tried to squeeze back into the boyfriend zone every chance they get. Her confidence was staggering. Maybe my answer to this Mr. Orton thing was staring me in my face the whole time. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of my best friend.

"Well Kiddy's I have to get going, I have a French examine to ace. Catch you guys later." Maria smirked.

I watched Maria in awe as I lost her in the sea of students.

"She is something else" I heard Cody say as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"No, but she's right. I've known Maria all my life and never has she suffered a broken heart because she was always the heart breaker. Every relationship Maria been in was on her own terms. I believe she has the secret to how men think and what they want, and frankly I'm curious."

"Maybe Maria only deals with weak minded men. Men she can easily control and influence." Cody said gazing at me.

"Oh I see...do you consider John, Adam, and Phil weak minded men?" I said arching a brow in his direction. I could she Cody pondering on my response. The look of defeat covered his face. The key fact of the matter is that Maria has a play book on how to dominate a dominant man which is like candy to a baby. And this baby was ready for her candy.

"Kelly does have a point" Jeff said looking over at his friend. "I dated a girl once who was somewhat like Maria, and man I tell you that was the most amazing, excitement filled relationship I've ever had with a woman. When she broke up with me I thought my life was over. I was willing to do anything to get her back."

I looked over at Eve who's eyes were now a little misty. I glared up at Jeff giving him the **knock it off** evil eye. I guess he caught my drift because in mid sentence he shut up.

I looked up hearing the massive clock mounded into the Jame's Howard building sounding off signaling the 12:00 hour. I quickly shot up from my seat on the bench were me and my friends were perched.

"Well guys I better get a move on. I'll see you later." I said waving goodbye and giving Cody a hug before I dashed into the crowd.

"Hey Kellz go you want me to walk you to class!" I heard Cody yell. I pretended that I didn't thou. I actually have a chance to get to Ms. Davis class on time, especially since I'm leaving my friends 45 minutes early. I had to at least walk by Mr. Orton class today, just to see what he was wearing. I know it's bad. I only have his class on Tuesdays and Thrusdays so the other days I was forced to miss seeing his handsome face unless I ACCIDENTLY ran into him in the hallways or on campus somewhere. And the last thing I needed was to run into him with Cody on my arm. As I made my way to the front of the James Howard building I couldn't help but ponder on what Maria said earlier. Maybe she can help me. NO! I know Maria can help me! Her track record is proof enough she knows how to hook any man and I am willing to be her student if it can help me get closer to Mr. Orton.

"That's what I'm going to do. After school I will consult with my bestfriend and before I know it Mr. Orton will be puddy in my hands" I smirked devishly as I disappeared throught the double doors housing his class.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Forbidden Love Chapter 4

OMG I'M in LOVE with Matthew McAndrew from the Voice! His voice is literally breath taking and so is Taylor John Williams alone with Chris. I hope one of them wins. Well enough of that, guys I am back with another chapter from Forbidden Love a Relly story. And those who have been following you know what chapter this is...yes my loves this is THE HALLOWEEN PARTY scene. Now I kinda was all over the place with this chapter soooo guys please REVIEW and COMMENT...let me know what you think because i was kinda iffy with this chapter. If you guys don't like it let me know and I will rewrite it. K angels love you guys I hope you enjoy and please vote for one of my singers on the voice mostly Matthew or Taylor...but Chris is awesome too and a total cutie. Check out Matthew McAndrew performance "The Blower's Daugher" I'm telling you he is a hell of alot better than the orginal artist...no offense to him but this guy kicks Singing Ass! Love you Matt and Taylor a.k.a Tay Tay! lol

I slowly maneuvered my way through the crowd of students. I don't know why, but suddenly I could feel my nerves starting to take over me. But I only usually get like this when I'm actually going to his class. I might not even see him today so I didn't really understand why I was so tense. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach must have been doing a rain dance or something because the feeling of me throwing up was extremely strong. "Pull it together Kelly" I said silently as I slowly approached his door. I was two feet away from Mr. Orton's class when I heard a familiar voice. I swiftly turned around to see most of the students that were scurring to their classes now gone. The hallways now were so quiet you could here a pen drop...like literally. I glanced around again searching for the mysterious voice I heard, but I didn't see anyone I recognize. "Maybe I'm just hearing things." I thought, I tend to do that sometimes when I'm nervous. I slowly continued to creep up the silent hallway until I made it to his class room door. I peered into the door frame to find Mr. Orton at his desk looking over some paper. My God this man was unreal. Everything about him made me weak in the knees. I could feel the heat invade my skin the more I stared at him through the glass. I was lucky, his next class hasn't started yet. I was able to tell by the absence of students. I softly knocked on his door. I really didn't know why I was knocking or the main reason for me being here. I really just wanted to apologize to him about the game Friday night. To let my sister tell it, Mr. Orton was asked to be seen by the board this morning and I had a gut feeling my act displayed Friday was the reason why. I deeply inhaled hearing his deep sultry voice instructing me to enter. I softly pulled at my short mini skirt and played in my loose curls before opening his door. I could feel the chill bumps covering my skin as I entered his empty classroom. I softly closed the door and stood in silence not knowing what to really say. My eyes were so lost in his essence and beauty as I continued to watch him from the door. I noticed he hasn't looked up once from the papers in front of him. Maybe he didn't her me come in. I softly cleared my throat and waited in silence. I watched as his azure eyes bolted to the door. The look on his face seemed surprised but yet calm. I could see him taking deep breaths as his eyes scanned me with what kinda looked like a sense of wanting. It has to just be my imagination playing tricks on me. Maybe I have finally snapped to the point where I want Mr. Orton so badly that I am now imagining things. And then that's when I saw it. I saw Mr. Orton lick his lips in a intoxicating way as his eyes roamed over my body. Now I know I wasn't imagining that. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest as we both stood their in complete and utter silence staring at each other. I could feel the moistness flood between my thighs as Mr. Orton eyes wantonly devoured me. "God Kelly, stop standing here like a mindless idiot. Think...What would Ria do?" I thought to myself. And to be honest Ria would probably strut over to his desk, and take the spinning chair he was sitting in and turn it in her direction, climb onto his lap and taking him in one of the most sexual and passionate makeout sessions he's ever experienced. Theirs just one problem with this...I'm not Ria. I don't have the balls or the stones to do something so daring. But I want to learn how...and after today I will be well on my way thanks to my bestfriend.

"Miss. Blank..." I gazed up to find Mr. Orton staring at me with a look of confusion grazing that gorgeous face of his. God I absoultely hated when I got like this around him. I was totally out of my element. And once again I was standing their like a lost kid in a department store. The more I gazed at him the harder it was for me to formalute words from the English language.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" The way he spoke to me was so seductive and alluring. I watched as he bite down lightly on his bottom lip, while never taking those light blue eyes off of me. Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs and breathing instantly became impossible to do.

"Okay Kellz, you can do this...just take a deep breath and apologize to the man and get the hell out of here before you embarrass yourself!"

"Mr. Orton, I'm so sorry about Friday night at the Bruins game. That will never happen again, I swear. It was just a routine, I never would have thought the Board would have been so adamant about something so small and care free."

Randy's P.O.V.

It was taking everything in me not to give my cock a hard squeeze. It's crazy, I should be pissed at Kelly. I should want her out of my class and out of my sight. But the only thing I wanted to do was pick her up carry her to my desk, hick up her little mini skirt and fuck her senseless."This shit is crazy...and why the hell does she have on that short ass skirt with that skimpy top anyway." My eyes couldn't stop roaming all over her delectable body. I wanted her and I wanted her dangerously.I watched intently as Kelly pleaded her case to me. I could tell she was nervous as hell by the way she was playing with her fingers and the fact that she couldn't hold direct eye contact with me was a sure sign. I was complete caught off guard when I saw her enter my room, mainly because she only takes my class on Tuesday and Thursday. I was honestly at a lost of words, and no I did not wear my cup today. I swallowed hard again gazing at her creamy tone thighs in her short skirt. I could feel my dick jerking in my pants...thank God I was sitting down and she was standing far across the room. I glanced down at my pants seeing my cock straining against the seat of my jeans. "Fuck" I cursed inwardly. "I pray to God she didn't see me gawking at her. That would be just the thing I need to make this day more memorable." I watched as Kellys lovely blue eyes scanned my floor. I wanted to tell her to lock the door, turn off the lights and come take a seat on my desk. I wanted to order her to open her legs as she watched me slip her panties off. I wanted to tell her to lay her body down while my tongue makes love to her essence. I wanted to feel her hands massage my head while I sunk my tongue in her sweet hole. I wanted to hear Kelly moan my name over and over as my tongue feverishly flicked over her clit continually not showing her any mercy no matter how much she begged and cried and squirm. I wanted to taste her all over my mouth. I wanted to feel Kelly release herself down my throat as I continued to make love to her pussy with my mouth. Just the thought had me leaking pre cum in my boxers. I could tell my dick was painfully trying to stretch to it's full length, but my jeans sure as hell wasn't going to allow it. But one thing was for sure, as soon as she leaves I'm heading straight to my back office. I had to, I was too turned on and I was horny as fuck. I could feel the heat washing all over my body as I stared at her succulent full breast. God what I would give to have my mouth sucking on her beautiful nipples. I bet they were a soft pink and hard. I could damn near feel my tongue rolling over them. "Fuck this girl is driving me insane." I know their was a possibality Kelly would catch me, but I had to do it...either this or walk around with blue balls for the rest of the day. I slowly slide my hand down the seat of my pants.I noticed she was still staring at the floor. "Good" I thought as I slowly stoked my cock under my desk. Damn it would be a dream... NO! A fantasy come true if she was to seductively walk over to my desk, slide her panties off and straddle my lap. Our eyes would melt together as she took my cock in her danity, soft hand and guide me to her sweet tight entrance. I could almost feel her muscles tighten around me as she rides my dick. I could feel my hands slip up her shirt and find their way to her beautiful breast. The look she's now giving me is full of passion, desire, and lust. I could feel her picking up the pace as I violently suck her delicious nipples into my mouth.

"Mr. Orton..." I was pulled out of my thoughts by her sweet innocent voice.

I quickly removed my hands from my pants and directed my attention to my student. "Fuck Orton, get your shit together" I said silently to myself as my eyes stayed glued on her.

"Are you okay..." The puzzled look on Kelly's face was even sexy. I had to think of something and something quick.

"Yeah...I'm fine. And hey don't worry about Friday. It was all in school spirit right?" I briskfully smiled at her. As much as I loved looking at Kelly, it was kinda hard for me to do...literally. I needed for her to get the fuck out of here. I had 18 minutes before my next class started and I could feel my nut wanting to spray out.

"Okay...well that's all I wanted was to apologize about you know." she smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine Kelly. Don't worry about it." I said hastily.

"Okay, well I guess I will let you get back to what you were doing...and I will see you tonight at the Halloween Party."

I watched as Kelly exited my room. "yeah...I'll see you tonight" I let out a deep and drawn out sigh as I felt my cock pulsating. "Fuck" I cursed loudly as I tried desperately to calm down. "Today was going to be a long day"

...00...

I pulled up outside of Maria's house a little past 5:30. I kinda tolded her the reason for my visit, but she didn't know just how in depth it was. I slowly put my car in park and hopped out of the driver's seat. I already knew the routine. I never knock on Maria's door, hell she never hears it. But lucky for me I have a key. I think everyone she's extremely close to has a key to her place. I slowly made my way inside not seeing sight of Maria anywhere. This is crazy...Maria was 20 years old and has a two million dollar home all to herself. I guess about as crazy as my situation huh. I have been to Ria's house millions of times. It was like my get away when being alone came unbearable for me. She was always their with open arms and a raving party to help me forget just how lonely I really am. This place was like my home away from home.

"Ria are you here?" I yelled through the massive palace. As I thought about it, I didn't recall seeing her car in the driveway. True, she did have a four car garage but she rarely ever used it.

"Upstairs Blank!" I heard Maria scream out.

I could hear Katy Perry blasting as I made my way up the stairs, closer to her room. "Teenage Dream" was her song of choice as always along with "TGIF." I made my way to her room to find Maria sitting at her makeup station, playing in what looks like eye shadow. I grabbed her stereo remote and cued the off button.

"Awe Miss Blank...I was wondering how long it was going to take you." Maria said in her "God father's" voice.

"What are you talking about Maria...it didn't take me that long to get here? It took me what...like 10 minutes."

"No my dearest Kelly...I mean it took you long enough. Kelly we have been friends since we were seven and it's about time you asked me for assistance in my area of expertise."

I watched as Maria slowly turned around with a sneaky smirk framing her face. "So Kelly what may I help you with?"

I took a seat on Maria's King sized bed. I didn't know how I was going to state my next sentence or how it was going to sound. All I knew was that I was tired of wanting something that I couldn't have. I was going to make Mr. Orton mines, or I was going to die trying.

"Well Maria in lamest terms I need you to teach me how to dominate a man."

I watched as she scrunched her eye brows together, like she was trying to make sense of what I just said. "So basically you want me to teach you how to be like me?" Maria smirked.

"Yes! Ria! Yes! The way you have men falling at your feet. The way your able to make them do whatever you want. I want to learn how to be a certified maneater. I want to be that girl who is able to walk into a room and have men losing their minds to get next to me. I want to make a man get on hard just by staring at him. I want to learn how to dominate men!"

The grin on Maria's face was priceless. "Well Kelly you came to the right place, but you do know that being a maneater is a process that doesn't happen over night. It's gonna take alot of work...are you sure your ready for that?"

I stood up and made my way to the center of her floor. "I don't care, I want to do this...I need to do this. Have your way with me Maria Louis Kanellis"

I watched as Maria sized me up. "To be honest Kelly, you have everything you need. I mean your smart, gorgeous, a blond bombshell to be exact. You just have to learn how to use what you have to get what you want. Now Kellz your going to have to do everything I tell you okay."

I took a long deep breath. Theirs no telling what I'm going to have to do and knowing some of the stories Maria told me it may be pretty drastic. "Okay"

"So...Mr. Orton is our prey" I saw the grin on Maria's face stretch wider.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh come on Kelly, give me alittle more credit. You've been wanting Mr. Orton since attending UCLA. Now Mr. Orton is a dominant male one of the strongest of the herd, a very strong, gorgeous, intelligent individual. Were gonna have to lay some real ground work and were going to start at the Halloween Party tonight. Your custome is going to be sexy as hell and were going to need Cody to assist us."

"Okay should I call him" I said as I pulled out my cell phone.

"No! Cody's not going to know were using him. He's going to be our pond to make Mr. Orton jealous. Speaking of... let's take a trip to my computer, it's time for us to find out what Mr. Orton's real name and maybe his address." I gazed up to see the grin that was on Maria's face now replaced with a sly smirk. "Were also going to need some inside information."

"Do you always go to the extremely like this with the guys you toy around with?" I asked.

"Nope. I only did this type of thing once...when I was dating that hot, rich, cardiovascular doctor. But he was dominant, I had to do my research just like with Mr. Orton."

I pulled up a chair next to Maria as she logged into her computer. I watched as she pulled up our school's homepage. " Okay...all we have to do is type in all the professors that teach Political History and scoll down until...BAMMMM their he is! Ummm...Randy...Randy Keith Orton"

I could feel my heart skip a beat as his name slip out her lips. It was beautiful.."Randy...what an amazing name for an amazing man." I said as I collasped on Maria's bed. I could feel a dreamy smile emerge across my lips as I buried my face in her soft satin comforter.

"Okay so we know his full name now. Another thing, always have connections." I sat up and watched as Maria pulled out her cell phone and started dialing numbers. **"Hi...may I speak to Jessica Smith in administrations please."**

"What are you doing?" I was in the mist of saying when Maria place a finger in the air.

**"Hey Jessica, this is Maria Kanellis."**

**"I'm fine, how are you?"**

**"That's good... Look Mr. Orton's class is having a study session at the library and well the class was planning on meeting up at his house first and well I was out sick with the flu when he gave the class his address, so can you please look that up for me. I would greatly appreicaited it."**

This girl is insane. That lie was genius but it was kinda scary how quickly she came up with it.

**"Yep I have a pen...okay 2575 Clover Drive 36790 Los Angeles California. Okay thank you so much Jessica."**

"And here you go Miss Blank." Maria said handing Mr. Orton's address over to me. "You know Clover Drive is like 12 minutes from your house."

"I know!" I said kicking and screaming. "I can't believe you did this Maria."

"Just holding up some parts of my deal. Now your part is to make Randy Keith Orton fall insanely in love with you, and I'm going to need you to hold up your parts. Now Kelly...the very first step in being the top dog is believing that you are in control of every situation. I want you to come here"

I made my way toward Maria. She slowly guided me in front of her mirror. "Okay Kelly...when you look in this mirror what do you see."

"Me...with you standing over me"

"And...who are you?"

"I'm Kelly Blank..."

"Who's is Kelly Blank?"

"A student at UCLA..."

"And what else"

"Captain of the Bruin's cheerleaders"

"Andddddd"

"Andddd what?" I asked confused

"I want you to look in the mirror and stay the following words that come out of my mouth...and I need you to believe every word, okay. Say it like you mean it!"

"Okay"

"Okay...I am Kelly Blank. I am gorgeous, accomplished, amazing, every guys fantasy...I can have what ever I want whenever I want it. The world is my play ground and the men in it are my play toys."

I took a deep breath and started at the reflection of myself in the mirror. "I am Kelly Blank. I am gorgeous, accomplished, amazing, every guys fantasy...I can have what ever I want whenever I want it. The world is my play ground and the men in it are my play toys."

"Good...How do you feel?"

"Empowered!" I could feel my inner goddess raging her head and damn it felt good!

"Good! We have costume to pick out!

"That we do..."

...00...

Me and my girls flooded the Ocean Springs Mall in L A with one thought in mind...finding the perfect costume . I was so excited and Maria was helping me find the sexiest outfit that was attended to make every man drool at the sight of me.

"Ladies! Let's storm Victoria Secret!" Maria yelled as she dashed toward the extravagant department store with my arm in her clutches. I could hear my friends screaming in excitment behind us as we crowded the place. I walked around in amazment looking at all the different and sexy costumes.

"OMG! This sexy kitty is TOTALLY A WINNER!" Eve said grabbing the cat suit that has sparked her interest off the rack. "I'm taking this to the dressing room ladies, and I will be right back!" Eve said before disappearing behind a pink sparkling door.

"Kellz, I want you to come with me after Eve comes out the dressing room okay. We have to make sure your costume is on point!" Maria said clapping her hands together in excitment.

"Okay"

"Alright guys...I think I found my winner! I'm coming out!"

"I don't think Jeff would like that." Mickie laughed

"Oh Micks, you sure know how to make a sexy time inappropriate don't you" Eve said from the other side of the dressing room door. "Okay ladies...here I am!" Eve said as she flung open the door to her dressing room.

"Oh My God! Eve, it's so sexy! Jeff is going to flip when he sees you in this." I said observing the costume closely. It's colors consist of black and brown. It was so cute and sexy! It was a one piece leather skin tight full body cat suit. The top was made like a leather corset with light brown trimming around the breast with a long black and brown cat tail. And to top it off the suit had little kitty ears. It was totally Eve...sexy, innocent and cute.

"I think you have a winner!" Ria said eyeing the beautiful latina standing across from us.

"I think so too! But I'm still going to continue looking around, I mean we are just entering into the store. I might find something I like a little more than this amazing cat suit, BUTTTT I am going to keep this one on my arm...just in case." Eve smiled before she disappeared further into the department store.

"Okay girlie, your coming with me!" Maria said before pulling me toward the front of the store. We must have walked past thousands of outfits before making it to the sales associate standing at the front of the store.

"Hi...I'm Maria Kanellis and this is my best friend Kelly Blank and we need your help."

"Okay, how may I help you" the sweet young brunette asked.

"Well we need a halloween costume for my friend here. Were looking for something edgy...mouth watering sexy. I need her to be the idol of attention at this Halloween Party being thrown at the UCLA campus tonight. Now as you can see thats not going to be hard to do since she's drop dead gorgeous" Maria said framing her hands around my face. "But I want a costume thats going to bring out her most delectable assets."

"Okay...well ladies you have definitely came to the right place. As you can see we have sexy halloween costumes around every inch of the department."

"Yes, we can see that but what kind of costume would you suggest for her. Now we need something that would make a beautiful man halt dead in his tracks. Something crazy sexy. Like cartoon...run into your locker because the girl looks so hot...sexy!" What can I say, my best friend sure has a way with words.

I watched as the sale woman walked circles around me. It was almost as if she was sizing me up. I could feel the nervous in my stomach starting to surface again.

"I GOT IT!" The sale's associate blurted out. "Ladies follow me" she said as she guide us toward the very back of the store. "I'm so excited!" Maria screeched

"Me too!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Okay ladies, wait here please. I will be right back" the sale's lady said before disappearing behind a black door that read "employees only".

I was so excited and a little nervous.

"So this is it! I can't wait!" Maria smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Here we are" the sale's woman said resurfacing. "Okay here in my hand I have the SEXIEST customes you will find in L A...trust me" she said with a assuring smile.

"We shall be the judges of that!" Maria said taking the outfits out of her hand. "Thank you so much for all your help!" Maria smiled at the woman before we headed back to the fitting rooms.

"Okay...lets see what we have here" Maria said as she place the customes on a rack in front of her.

"Ehooo Kellz this Victoria Angel is sexy! Here go try this one on!" Maria said handing me the white feathery costume.

I had to admit it was very sexy! But it really wasn't my style, I mean it really didn't seem like a costume, but more of a bra and panties set with big white wings attached to the bra strap and a halo dangling over the head. But I had to admit I loved the way the bra elevated my breast. I slowly stepped out of the dressing room waiting for my friend's honest opinion.

"Okay...here I am!" I smiled.

"Wow Kelly, you look so beautiful and sexy! But you seem uncomfortable...do you not like it?" Maria asked scrunching her eye brows at me.

"Yes...I like it. It's just not really my cup of tea. I guess I wanted something more Halloweenish..."

"Okay, well that was just the first outfit. We still have many more to try on and choose from" Maria said taking the next costume off the rack.

"Okay...this may be promising! It's a sexy school teacher, and just think how cute would that be."

"How cute what will be?"

"You! Dressed up as a teacher...since Mr. Orton is your teacher...and you like him..."

"Oh...right!" I giggled before taking the costume out of her hand and heading back into the pink dressing room.

I hung the teacher outfit on the door and observed it. This costume was also very sexy. It consist of a white button down collar that tie at the breast and a very short black pencil skirt. "I could be the female Mr. Orton!" I chuckled to myself. But the more I stared at the outfit the more it seemed like a outfit my sister would wear, but I tried it on anyways. I took one long hard glance in the mirror and decided against it.

"Okay Ria...I'm ready for the next one" I screamed from the dressing room

"But Kellz...I didn't see the Teacher Costume."

"I know...I don't really like it"

"Okay, but Kellz...OH MY GODDDDDDD!"

"What!" I yelled coming out of the dressing room. "Ria what's wrong?" I asked feeling my heart drop out of my chest.

"OH MY GODDD! Kelly if you don't like this outfit you are crazy! As a matter of fact I'm think about making this my costume." Maria said as she twirl the costume she had in her hand around. "Kelly...this is totally you!

I couldn't really see the costume because the other outfits were blocking it. And that was when Maria held it high in the air. I felt as my eyes bolted out of my head as I took notice to the outfit in her hand. It was DROP DEAD SEXY...INSANELY HOTTTT! An outfit that would make everyone's head turn. I could admit that I was in love!

"And look Kellz, it has a cute feather duster...and fish nets! Awe, I'm so jealous!" Maria said playfully pouting

It was breath taking on the hanger. I could imagine how it would look draped on my body. The black lace push up bra engraved in the corest was soooo sexy! And the sides of the corest was stringed together, showing peeks of my skin. I loved how the skirt part fluttered out and came right to my ass, so if I was to bend over you wouldn't have to guess what I had on underneath. Their was also a white apron that came attached to the skirt. And I haven't even told you the best part. The skirt is detachable and it came with lacy black see through panties. Who knows...I might feel a little frisky later and it may get to hot for my skirt. The thought of me prancing around in a black corset with lace see through pantie popped in my head. "Mr. Orton not going to know what hit him...or shall I say, Randy." I smirked to myself. And the fish nets, duster, and the cute little french maid hat was icing on this sexy ass cake!

"Okay Ria, I believe I have found my winner!" I said flinging the door open.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD! Kelly! That is totally you! It's so fucking sexy!" Maria screamed. "I'm sooo fucking jealous"

"I know! Isn't it perfect! And watch this" Kelly said as she pulled the skirt off.

"OH MY LORD! It's a HOTTTT lingerie set! And those 6 inch black heels are so sexy! God Kellz, Mr. Orton is going to blow a fuse!

"I KNOW! I'm so freaking excited! I'm going to go pay for this right now and then we can find you the perfect Halloween costume!"

"Oh honey, I already have my costume I just came so I can help you find the perfect one for you." I glanced up to see a sweet smile plastered on my best friend's face. She was so amazing.

"Really? So what are you going as?" I asked

"The devil" I couldn't help but notice the evil smirk outlining her face as she spoke.

"Of course you are" I said matching her smirk. "So where did you get your outfit?"

"I made it"

"Well I for one can't wait to see it!"

"Well you won't have to wait long, because the party starts in three hours." Maria said as she guide me toward the front of the store to pay for my selection. It really was perfect. It was totally me and I couldn't wait for Mr. Orton to see me in it.

"Tonight is going to be a good night!"

...00...

I stood in front of my mirror extremely happy with the reflection staring back at me. "Okay Kellz...tonight is the night you officially take step one in the maneater training course." I giggled as I lightly ran my fingers through my loose curls. My costume fitted my body perfectly and I for one was over excited about the party. Cody was going to dress as my Master. I sent him a picture of me in the French Maid outfit earlier and he said when he saw it he almost crashed into the car in front of him. Yes he was texting and driving..I tell him that it's dangerous but he never listens. What can you do right. I slowly turned around loving how the skirt fluttered out. We all found the perfect costumes for tonight. Eve decide she loved that Kitty outfit to death so that's the one she chose. Mickie decided the sexy school teacher would fit her persona. And well...if your going to be the devil why not be hot as hell doing it. When I went back to Maria's house where she showed me her costume and it was a eye opener, a head turner if you will. It favored the devil costome Elizabeth Hurley wore in Bedazzled. It was dead sexy! I was in the mist of placing my French Maid hat on my head when I heard the roaring sound of a 300 VZ Challenger car engine pulling into my driveway. I peered out of my bedroom window to see Cody walking to my front door. "Yayy...show time!" I smirked as I took one last look in my full lenght mirror before prancing my way down the stairs. I love hearing my six inch heels clack across the tile floor as I sashy my way to the front door.

"Hey Cody!" I said opening the front door admiring the handsome man standing before me.

"OH MY...GOD! Kellz, you look...you look..." Cody was stramming to say. He was out done by how amazingly hot she was. "Kelly...you look like walking sex!" Cody could barely close his mouth. He was still in utter shock by how sexual Kelly looked. Cody could feel his cock straining hard against the seat of his dress pants. "I'm so honored to be accompanying you Kelly to the Halloween Party." Cody's eyes roamed Kelly's body wantonly. He loved the way her corset top accented her round ample C cup delicious breast. The more Cody stared at Kelly the harder his cock got. Her tone sexy legs looked so delectable in her black fish nets. And the way her skirt sat mid way to her nice round ass was making him pant like the family dog. It was taking everything in Cody's power not to take her right then and there. If his penis could have it's way they would be fucking in his back seat that very moment.

"Cody you look so handsome!" Kelly said as Cody took her hand in his.

"Kelly I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but God I want you!" The look in Cody's eyes were full of lust and desire. Kelly glance down to see a strong bulge in the crouch of Cody's pants.

"Oh wow...ummm Cody...is their a way you can...ummm hide that?" Kelly asked motioning toward his insane bulge.

"With you dressed like that...hell no! Kelly it's literally taking everything in me not to fuck you on your lawn right now, please baby me controlling this is not going to happen."

Cody felt like he was under some insane trance. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kelly's ass. No matter how hard he tried at this point she had complete and utter control over him.

"So shall we get going"

"Yes we shall" Cody said leading Kelly toward his car.

Kelly was settling herself against Cody's comfy car seats when she heard her cell phone buzz.

Text Message From Maria

Hey Kellz I just though of an amazing idea. You should make Cody wear a dog collar with a leash attached to it! It would be soooo sexy, your first feel of being in control!

"What" Kelly said to herself. "Why the hell would I make him wear a dog collar?"

Text Message From Kelly

Ria are you high? I'm not making him wear a dog leash.

Text Message From Maria

Kelly this is nothing compared to the stuff you will have to do later on down the line. Now do you want Mr. Orton or not?

Text Message From Kelly

You know I do Ria.

Text Message From Maria

Well Kellz, this is just the beginning. Cody is like a semi lab rat okay. We are going to use him to make Randy insanely jealous tonight, but your going to also have your own personal fun with him and trust me the way your going to feel being in control...your gonna love it!

Text Message From Kelly

Okay Ria your the teacher.

Text Message From Maria

Damn straight I'm the teacher. I'm telling you Kelly if you do what I say you will have Mr. Orton drooling and foaming at the mouth. Meet me at the party to dicuss the game plan.

Text Message From Kelly

Okay thanks Ria!

Text Message From Maria

Welcome

"Umm Cody before we pull off can I run back inside to grab something?" I couldn't believe I was going to ask him to do this, but this was the start of the new and improved me.

"Sure doll, anything you want. Your wish is my command." Cody said as he opened the door for me. He was a sweet guy. "Thanks...and that statement you just made, i'm going to need you to remember that." I said as I made my way back inside. I headed straight to our living room walk in closet and riffled through looking for Maryse dog collar she had for our golden retreiver Max. I was all the way at the bottom of the closet when I found the huge leather collar with the matching leash. I grabbed the collar and leash and made my way back outside to Cody's car. I noticed the weird look of confusion edging his face as he looked down at my hand.

"Ummm what is that for" Cody asked as he pulled out of Kelly's driveway

"Remember when you said that you would do anything for me?" Kelly said giving him a innocent face.

"Yesssss...whyyyyyy?"

Kelly ran her finger's through Cody's hair as she gazed into his eyes. She slowly climbed into his lap positioning her round ass directly on his cock.

" Kelly...baby what are you doing" Cody groaned feeling Kelly grinding her ass in his lap. Kelly could feel Cody hard erection rubbing against her ass as she kissed his neck.

"Fuck Kellz...you going make me...lose it" Cody said pulling over to the side of the road. He put his car in park and took Kelly's face in his hands. "Baby, your driving me insane!" Cody panted as he rubbed his hands over Kelly's soft thighs.

"Baby I need you to wear my dog collar" Kelly whispered in Cody's ear. She could feel Cody's dick jerking hard under her as she continued with her sexual teasing.

"What?" Cody deeply groaned

"Please Cody!" Kelly pleaded as she placed sweet kisses all over his neck

"AHHH YES BABY...ANYTHING...JUST PLEASE DON"T STOP KELLY BABY." Kelly could tell that Cody was trying to get his rocks off anyway he could with her, but that wasn't part of her plan. She gave him one long passionate kiss before climbing off his lap back into the passenger seat.

"Oh God babe...why did you stop?" Cody said releasing a deep breath. He recline his head back against the head rest as he stared at the ceil of his car.

"Aww baby, because you couldn't handle it" Kelly smirked as she placed her dog collar around his neck. "Well this should be fun" she said as she gazed down at Cody's crouch. She loved making men sexually aggravated. Kelly saw Cody's cock still insanely throbbing in his pants. She was already starting to feel the rush of her inner goddess. She felt like a completely different Kelly...a Kelly that could have anything she wants, whenever she wants.

"Let go to this party!"

...00...

It was only 10 o'clock and this Halloween party was already out of control. I hated playing rent a cop. I confiscated four flasks and 8 packs of beer. I really didn't understand why the students weren't allowed drink, I mean they were of age it wasn't like they were in high school or something . I could hear some of the other teachers trying to argue their case to the students as to why alcohol was prohibited, but me...I took the booze from them now and told them where I hide it so when they were ready to leave they could take it back home with them. No reason to get all after school special.

"This is going to be a long night" I said to myself as I made my way near the bar. And that was another thing, why have a bar serving alcohol when you don't want the students to drink. Well maybe it was for the teachers who were suckered into this call of duty, I mean being here could drive any sane person to drink. I had to admit, this may be a suck feast for me but at least my students were having a good time. But honestly I kinda felt like I was in the Playboy Mansion with the girls having on little to nothing, but hey...I'm not complaining. Lady Gaga "Applause" was blaring over the sound system as I watched the large number of students grinding on the dance floor. "Oh great, this shall make my night more interesting" I groaned seeing Ms. Stanford prancing her way towards me. I tried to make a swift get away when I felt her hand encircle around my arm.

"Randy! What a surprise to see you here!" Melissa smiled brightly as she led me back to the bar.

"How so? You knew I was chosen to be on the staff for the Halloween Party this year." I said raising my eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh, I know...you also agree to coffee afterwards. Remember..."

Fuck! I did agree to that earlier. God, why couldn't she forget!

I forced a smile. "Yes I do remember"

"Good! I didn't need you trying to sneak away!" She said as her hand grazed over minds.

Oh God, why couldn't someone shoot me now! I could feel the heat bumps flooding my skin. I was more than annoyed at this point. For one, because I was stuck at this place after hours. Second because this vampire of a woman who smells a innocent man won't fuck off. And can you guess number three...well if you can't I'm going to tell you...it is now 11:00 and their was no sight of Kelly anywhere.

"Hey Ms. Stanford...can I burrow Mr. Orton for a moment?" I glance up to see the lovable Maria dressed as a seductive devil. Thank you God, it probably wasn't a bullet, but she will work for now. Maybe I could get some information out of her about Kelly.

"Umm Maria, me and Mr. Orton were talking" Melissa said shooting Maria a nice/nasty smile.

"Ms. Stanford, I'll be right back. I completely forgot I told Maria that I needed to talk to her about..." Damn! I hate when this shit happens. I'm a horrible liar, and at this rate I was going to be stuck all night over here with Ms. Stanford the Nun. Oh yeah I never mentioned did I...will she was dressed as a Nun and I'm dressed as Randy. Go figures. I quickly turn to Maria for help with pleading eyes. I guess she understood.

"About...a project that Mr. Orton said that he would help me with." Maria smiled brightly.

"Yes, and who are we as teachers to turn a child away who has a strong thrist for knowledge!" I said rising from my seat and following behind Maria.

I briskfully made my way across the room with Maria. "Thanks...I owe you one" I said turning to face the pretty redhead.

"Don't mention it."

"So what can I do for you Miss. Hurley?" I smirked

"Awe, so you watch Bedazzled." Maria said with a Britished accent.

"One of my favorite movies. You make a lovely devil, can't say I'm surprised though." I grinned

I watched as a smirk lingered across her face. "Meaning"

"Come on Miss Kanellis, you being the devil is kinda expected. So let me guess Kelly is going to be an angel?"

I watched as she tried to hide her smirk and replace it with a more serious face. "Kelly is not my date...John is"

"Oh...so what is he dressed as?" I questioned

"Well he THINKS he's God, but he's in for a rude awaken"

I laughed at Maria's comment. This girl truly was a character. I honestly enjoyed talking to her. She was so much fun and care free.

"So is your friend coming" I couldn't help but ask. I desperately needed to know. One so I could brace myself. Kelly was already sexy as fuck, I could only imagine what she was going to be dressed as for this feastive holiday.

I watched as a beautiful smile graced Maria's face. Suddenly it seemed like everyone froze in place. The people on the dance floor were quiet and focusing on the entrance of the student center. The Dj stopped spinning records. The bar tender ceased his "baring" or mixing drinks. Everything just froze. You could damn near hear a penny fall. "What the fuck is going on" I said to myself as I scanned the many face around me. Most of the guys looked like they were in some sort of a weird trance. The girls were shooting hateful looks at someone, the same someone the guys were staring at. I glanced back at Maria who's smile was now a mere smirk.

"You wanted to know it my friend was coming..." Maria said softly as she motioned toward the entrance. And that's when it happen. She slowly made her way through the crowd of people surrounding her. Suddenly it felt like someone sucked all the air out of my lungs. Their she was looking like pure walking sex. I could feel my heart rate rapidly speed up as she made her way in our direction. Her smoothe creamy legs looked so appetizing in those black fish net tights. I literally had to constantly inform myself to breathe as I watched the top of her beautiful full round breast peek out of the black corest top that was housing them. And that short ass skirt! Really why the fuck even wear it. I could feel my cock starting to rage his head in agony. I was pissed off and angry! Angry because she was torturing me like this and pissed off because I couldn't have what I so desperately wanted. "FUCK! What have I done that was so wrong!" I said to myself. Clearly I did something that wasn't pleasing to the Gods, because here I am...a teacher foaming at the mouth, damn near undressing my student and I felt no wrong by this. Fuck...if I didn't have Kelly soon I was going to explode. I could feel my penis pushing insanely hard against the seat of my jeans. I knew Maria and Kelly saw the painfully, huge bulge sitting in my pants.

"Hey Mr. Orton" I finally was able to tear my eyes away from Kelly's sexual French Maid costume so I could look upon her beautiful face.

I opened my mouth to acknowledge her, but to my surprise no sound came out. "What the fuck!" I thought to myself.

"So Kellz, where's Cody?" Maria asked shifting her attention to her best friend.

"He's talking to "God" right now." She snickered "Mr. Orton...you didn't dress up" Kelly said scruching her eyebrows together.

I opened my mouth again to respond but yet again nothing came out. "What the hell is this" I thought. Am I so turned on that I couldn't speak. I quickly glanced down at the seat of my pants where I saw a small wet spot forming. "Oh GOD! FUCK NO! PLEASE DON"T LET THIS BE HAPPENING! My dick was out of control as I felt the insane throbbing and jerking happening in my pants. Fuck if I didn't do something quick I was going to soak the front of my pants and be embarrassed for the rest of time.

"Mr. Orton...are you okay?" Kelly asked as she shifted her eyes to Maria

"FUCK NO I'M NOT OKAY!" I thought. My eyes slowly roamed over those nice breast of hers. I felt envious of the corest bra that were snugged against them. I could feel the drool escape the corners of my mouth as my gazed was shifted to Kelly's sweet crouch. I literally felt my dick screaming for sweet release. I quickly gazed back up to find Kelly watching me with what looks like a sly smirk. "Does she know what's going on in my head? And does she find this shit funny? Her standing here torturing me like this?" I took a deep breath trying to gain some sense of composure. But the more I tried to think coherently the harder it was for me to control these sexual urges that were brewing in my head.

"Ummm Kelly, come with me. I want to show you the ridiculous costume Stacy's is wearing."

"Okay"

I watched as the girls were getting ready to leave the table. "Mr. Orton, we'll be right back!" Maria winked before they pranced away.

"Thank God" I groaned as I slowly stood up. My dick was harder than a steel base ball bat as I gradually placed my hands over my obvious erection. I had to find a way to make it to the bathroom without looking like a complete jackass. Why am I going to the bathroom you may ask. Well since Kelly decided to tease the living fuck out of me, I had to do the one thing that would give me sweet release, the one thing that would stop the sexual agony and pain. I quickly approached the bathroom door damn near kicking it open. I glanced down at the bottom of the stalls where I found no signs of life but me. "PERFECT" I thought as I made my way inside. I quickly unbutton my pants allowing them to fall to my ankles. I slowly ran the palm of my hand over my insane erection as I softly breathed her name. I could feel the wet stain on the front of my black boxers. "That was a massive amount of pre cum." I thought to myself as I release my full erection from my boxers. A small smile invaded my face as I looked at the size of me. Boy if I ever got Kelly all to myself oh ima find the perfect way to make her pay for all the pain and torture she's caused. I softly closed my eyes and invisioned Kelly bent over my bed with that slutty French Maid costume on. I watch as she spread those sexy legs for me as I grip her nice round tanned ass in the palm of my hand. I slowly take my index finger and massage her beautiful wet, open slit. God, in my fantasy Kelly is soaking wet. I could hear her softly moaning my name continually as I insert my pointer finger in her sweet pussy. I feel her shudder as I push my finger deeper in her ocean. God I loved the way her muscles opened up and tighten around my finger. I could damn near imagine how my cock would feel buried deep inside her. My body was in overdrive as I ferociously yanked on my cock as I felt my cum getting ready to surmerge to the top. I open my eyes feeling my nut spray into to seat of the toliet like a fire hose when it release the impact of the rushing water. I leisurely laid my back against the bathroom door as I waited for my breathing to regulate back to normal. I honestly don't know how much more of this insanity I could take, but I guess I would try to make it through the night.

...00...

"Did you see that!" Maria said smiling brightly at me.

"See what?" I had no earthly clue on what she was talking about. I sure didn't see anything wrong with Stacy's costume, I actually thought it was cute.

"Mr. Orton! Tell me you did not see that crazy bulge in his pants!"

"No...I couldn't look at him like that while I was standing right next to him!"

"Well all I have to say is Mr. Orton is PACKING...BIG TIME!" Maria blushed violently.

I could help but blush too while trying to picture what she saw. "And I must say Kellz it was all because of you!"

"What!" I said staring at Ria in shock. "Your crazy!" I laughed

"No Kellz, I'm serious. That man wants you badly! Anyone with eyes could see that. This little project of ours is going to be easier than I thought." Maria said rubbing her hand together.

I was just about to comment when I saw Mickie and Eve headed in our direction. I glanced up at Maria who was giving me the _zip the lips _ordeal.

"HEY CHICKAS" Eve giggled

From the smell of her breath anyone could tell that she had been drinking and if I had to guess it was before she came to the Halloween Party. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh you know...PARTYING" Mickie blared over the music. "So what are you guys doing after the party?"

I looked at Maria who looked at me in confusion. "I don't know...I guess go home?" I said hunching my shoulders

"GO HOME? Eve yelled in disbelief.

"No, you guys are coming with us to Jeff's after party and I don't want to hear any excuses!" Mickie demanded as she draped her arm over Maria's shoulder.

"Well you know me...I love a after party" Maria smiled as she looked at Mickie, who was obiviously hungover too.

"So you and me on the dance floor right now!" Mickie said taking Maria's hand.

"Mick I will meet you out there...okay, but first I have some unfinished business to discuss with Kelly. But how about you and Eve go on out there and dance and we will meet up later." Maria said giving Mickie her knowing smile.

"Ok Kanellis...I'm hold you to it!" Mickie said taking Eve hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Okay Kellz, so like I was saying this thing we have planned is going to be easier than I suspected."

"Okayyyy...so what do I do?" I asked somewhat excited about what Maria's instructions might be.

I watched as Maria took a small sip from her Strawberry and Kiwi Vodka. " Flirt with Cody. Sit in his lap. Danced with him...dance on him. Even kiss him on the cheek...have fun with him. But whatever you do...DO NOT LOOK AT MR. ORTON. You do not want to let him know that you know that he want's you. Act oblivious to the fact, like you've been doing."

"But how would I know if it's working?" I asked confused at Maria theory.

"Because I'm going to be your watch dog. I'm going to send you a text everytime I catch him looking at you, or anything dealing with you I will inform you." Maria smirked. "Speaking of, their he is now." Maria said motioning towards the bathroom.

I watched as Mr. Orton briefly glanced in our direction before making his way back to his seat.

I turned my attention back towards Maria who was giving me her lovable smile. "Go Kelly, and find your Master." She smirk. "And I will go and find God"

...00...

I sat at the bar ready to slit my wrist. All I could hear was the loud sound of Melissa's voice piercing my ears. "God out of all the people here why does she has to harrass me." I said to myself as I downed my last bit of my perfectly made Screwdriver.

"So Randy, what do you think?"

I glance up at Melissa really not remembering a word that was spoken to me. "That's great" I lied. Hell I hope she didn't ask for my hand in marriage, if so I was fuck.

My eyes wondered to the dance floor where I felt my veins pulsating under my skin. My eyes were fixed on the two figures damn near fucking on the dance floor. I could feel the heat invade my skin as I removed myself from the bar stool. I glared in hatred at the act being display between two of my students. And not just any two students...KELLY and CODY. I could feel my hands balling into two large fist as I watched Kelly's ass grinding against the seat of Cody crouch. I felt as the muscles in my throat slightly contracted as I watched Cody's hands grazing all over my Kelly's ass. The intense emotions flooding my veins was overwhelming. At the moment I could rip Cody's head clean off his body. HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER IN THAT WAY! HOW DARE HE PLACE HIS PRIVATE AREA AGAINST HER IN THAT FORMALITY! At that moment I had no control over my body as I stormed unto the dance floor. I uneasily pushed and shoved my way through the students until I reach the two in question. And without hesitation I gripped Cody by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU DANCING ON HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO GRIND WITH! DO YOU HEAR ME!" I said gritting my teeth.

I glance back at Kelly who had a look of pure horror edged across her face.

"Whatever" I muttered

I turned my attention back to the man I had dangling in the air. "Yes Mr. Orton sir...I hear you sir." The look on Cody face was more fearful than Kelly's which I found somewhat enjoyable.

"Good...Don't make me have to come back over here!" I said as I released Cody. I watched as he fell to the floor and scurried off toward one of the tables. I glanced back over my shoulder to find Kelly's blue eyes watching me, but I could care less. Bad enough they flirt in front of me and now this shit! I'm drawing a line and the line is here!

Kelly's P.O.V

What I just witness between Mr. Orton and Cody had to be the most scariest and sexiest thing ever. The way Randy had Cody up in the air like a piece of paper made my pussy throb. God I wanted that man. The way he tossed Cody against the wall like her weighted nothing was unbelievable. My eyes shifted to Maria who was sitting on "God's lap" aka John. The huge smirk on her face from Mr. Orton's out burst was undescribable. I watched as she raised her glass in my direction. Then i saw a text from her sent to my phone.

Text Message From Maria

See Kellz. I told you...Randy is insanely jealous over you! Now come sit in Cody's lap.

Text Message From Kelly

Ria are you serious...Mr. Orton just fucking snapped, the last thing I want to do is make him angrier! I'm not trying to get Cody killed.

Text Message From Maria

I know Kelly! That shit was bananas! But remember theirs only so much Mr. Orton can do, he is a teacher you know...

I glanced back over toward Mr. Orton who was now sitting with Ms. Stanford engaging in a deep conversation. I wanted his attention again, and I wanted it NOW. I seductively walked over to Cody who was now sitting by Maria, John, Jeff, Eve, and Mickie. I slowly sat my ass directly on Cody's cock while my eyes stayed locked on Mr. Orton. I crossed my leg over his as I nuzzled my face in his neck.

"Are you okay" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what the hell got into him!" Cody said somewhat still shooken up from what just transpired.

I carefully wrapped my hand around the leash I had place on Cody and kissed his cheek. I felt as Cody draped my other leg across his leg and buried his hands in my hair as he shoved his tongue down my throat.

"What the fuck is he doing!" I thought to myself as I tried to stop him. I tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"I have to stop him" I thought. I softly place a little kiss on Cody's lips sealing the last of our lip locking for the moment. I guess he understood because he stopped, but the hard on in his pants was proof.

I slowly glanced up to find Mr. Orton glaring at us in hate. I watched as the drinking glass he had in his hand shattered into tiny sharp pieces. I stared alittle harder to see blood coursing down the crease of his jaw. "What the hell!" I thought. I watched as he got up from his seat and stormed out the door. The scary looks outlining our faces were undeniable. I could feel my cell phone vibrating against my thigh.

Text Message From Maria

Go and check on him. Make sure he's okay.

Text Message From Kelly

What?

Text Message From Maria

Kiss Cody, tell him you will be back and go check and make sure Randy is okay. The glass can infect his hand...Med Student.

I shot Maria an evil glare. I knew I was the Med Student, she didn't have to rub it in my face.

I gave Cody a quick peck on the lips before heading outside. I scanned the parking lot not able to find Mr. Orton anywhere.

"Crap" I said gazing down where I saw large specks of fresh blood. I followed the trail right in front of Randy who was struggling with his car door.

"Oh my God" I said as I ripped my skirt off and grabbed his hand wrapping it in the bottom part of my costume.

I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. I could see a small smile framing his face as he looked away from me. "I should take you to the hospital" I said appling pressure to his hand.

"No, I hate hospitals."

"Well Mr. Orton I have to do something. We just can't stand in the parking lot with you bleeding like this. And beside it's freezing and i have on my underwear" I said looking away from the obvious smirk outlining his handsome face.

"Look my house isn't too far from here and we have a lot of medical supplies that can clean your hand, the only thing is...I didn't drive." I watched as Mr. Orton fished in his pocket with his good hand.

"Here you can take my car." He said handing me the keys

"Are you sure?" I asked alittle nervous

"Yes Kelly, you drive your car right...how hard can mines be."

"Okay" I said as I open the passenger side door for him. I watched as he carefully slittered in the seat as I made my way to the other side. I quickly placed the key in the ignition and started the car. His engine roared like a lion. "Damn is that a V8?" I asked putting the car in drive.

"Girl knows her engine." Mr. Orton grinned

"I use to help my dad rebuild car engines for fun when I was young."

"Well that new, never would have took you for one of those"

"One of what?" I asked briefly turning my attention to Randy

"A Tomboy" I could hear the laugher wanting to escape

"Go ahead, you can laugh" I smirk as I tossed my French Maid hat in the back seat. I glanced over to see a small smile engraved on his face.

"Your something else Miss Blank"

"So are you Mr. Orton"

"Call me Randy, no reason to be formal with me bleeding everywhere." He chuckled.

"Well thats soon to stop, being that we are here." I said as we pulled into my driveway.

I heard a whistle from his side of the car. "Damn woman, what do your parents do?"

"Well my mom is a traveling doctor and my dad is the CEO and Founder for Sony Electronics."

"Wow...thats something"

"Yeah...something" I said feeling that emptiness engulf me like it so frequently did.

I quickly hopped out of the car. I glanced around to see kids running up and down the street in the Halloween costume ready for a night of fun and devilment. I looked over at Randy who was making his way out of the car better than the way he got in. I silently laughed to myself as I hasitly made my way to the front door, unlocking it. I gently stepped aside and allowed Randy to make his way in.

"Thank you" he softly said as his eyes roamed my face

"Your welcome" I said quietly

"So is your mother home?" He asked staring at our massive den.

"Umm...no. My parents haven't been home for some time now." I said looking away. I didn't want him to see the tears forming behind my eyes.

Suddenly I could feel a strong presence towering over me. I glanced up to see Randy standing directly in front of me. His face was edged with confusion, but sympathy.

"Kelly, are you okay?" His deep voiced asked sending shock waves of excitment through my body. I gazed up to see his deep blue eyes scanning my face. God I wanted nothing more than to have him kiss me, and take me away from the loneliness I felt every waking day. Then I felt his large hand softly massage my cheek. I gently closed my eyes and snuggled into his warm touch feeling sparks sumerge my entire body. I could hear myself let out a shaky breath as I open my eyes to find Mr. Orton lightly smiling at me.

"I should go and get our medical kit" I said out of breath. "You can wait here." I instructed as I made my way toward our stairs.

"Wait! Your going to undergo this operation?" Randy said arching his eye brow toward me.

"Relax, it's okay...I am a medical student" I smirked at him

I watched as a small grin framed his beautiful face. "Okay...cool." he said as I made my way back to the stairs. "What...how many semesters of medical school have you completed?" I glanced up to see a small smirk outlining his face. I gave him a sly grin as I picked up our lounging sofa's pillow and playfully tossed it at him. I watched as he caught the pillow and smirk as he placed it back to it appropriate spot on the couch.

I playfully rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs to one of our guest bathroom's where i found what I was looking for. A sweet smile edged my face as I came back down stairs to find Mr. Orton looking at our family pictures that were mounted on the wall. I quietly crept up behind him.

"Thats my father and my mother and me in the front with with Maryse standing next to me." I smiled brightly. He swiftly turned around with a small grin.

"I see, you were very cute as a child. What happen?"

"Excuse me?" I said in shock at his statement.

I watched as he chuckled lightly. "Im just kidding. You were cute as a child, but now well..." he stumbled

"Now what?" I said focusing my attention on him. I watched as he gazed into my eyes like he was thinking hard about his next statment. I watched as he closed my small gap of space between us.

"But now...but now your beautiful, Kelly"

I could feel my heart pound loudly in my chest. I gazed up at Randy to feel his deep blue eyes melting in mines. "I should take a look at your hand now." I said with a shaky breath.

He carefull gave me his hand as I unwrapped my skirt from around it and opened up our medical kit. I browsed for our set of tweezers. I could see the little specks of glass edged in his hand as I grabbed the tweezers. I carefully squeezed his hand pushing the glass to the top of his open cuts as I took the tweezers collecting the little pieces. I placed the glass I found on the inn table next to me and dabbed some peroxide on a cotton ball. I carefully wiped his open wounds clean and carefully wrapped his hand.

"Their...all better." I smiled as I held his hand in mines. I gazed up to find Randy staring at me with what looking like desirable eyes. Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs as my heart rate started to increase rapidly. I let out a shaky breath as I felt his soft lips gently brushed against mines.

That's it for now!


	6. Chapter 6 FB

Forbidden Love Chapter 5

Okay guys, here I am with Chapter 5. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I had writers block like a bitch and I am completely afraid that this chapter didn't turn out good at all but I hope it's all in my head. Sorry for taking so long. I really hope this chapter doesn't suck guys and if it does I am so sorry. Please Review and Comment...let me know what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THE STORY GOING!

God I don't know what came over me, but all I knew was I needed to have Kelly near me. I needed to feel her next to me. Her lips were soft like rose petals as I pushed her body deeper into mines. I could feel this undescribable warmth surmerge through my veins as her golden skin caressed mines. I'm going for it. Randy lightly brushed his lips over her's again. When Kelly didn't protest, he deepened the kiss, his mouth opening over hers. He kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips and exploring the sweet taste he'd longed for. Kelly had the feeling that she was flying. His lips were full, sensual. She's been kissed passionately before but nothing had prepared her for Randy's kiss. He took his time, exploring every inch of her mouth. His mouth took possession over hers. As his tongue feverishly fondled hers, sensations that she had never known before scorched through her, ignited every nerve and melted every bone. His large hands tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head. Kelly moaned softly into his mouth. That made him go crazy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kelly drew him closer, pushing against the hard chest of his gorgeous body. He groaned when his body pressed against hers. Their tongues dueled in a frantic rhythm. He backed her up against the wall without breaking their kiss. Kelly gave a small gasp. Having her gasping was killing Randy. Damn it all, she was driving him crazy. He left Kelly's soft lips and kissed her cheek, and down her jaw line to her neck. Their breathing became ragged, desires increasing. Kelly arched her back and dug her nails into Randy's shoulders. He kissed her neck hard, biting down with pleasure. She moaned and breathed into his ear.

"Randy..." she moaned

"I love when you say my name," he panted in her ear.

Kelly wrapped her arms around his waist feeling the deep muscles in his back as his lips made their way back to hers. "God I've dreamt of this moment for so long." Randy groaned against Kelly's lips

"Me too"

"I've wanted you since the day your sexy ass stepped foot in my classroom. I knew I had to have you" Randy moaned allowing his strong hands to roam all over her body.

Randy gripped Kelly's waist pulling her deeper into him. He want her to feel his need for her, he needed Kelly to feel his need and desire for her. He forcefully grinded his achinly hard erection against Kelly's thigh as his lips feverishly took over hers again. The sexual energy rising between the two of them was electric. Kelly was slightly brought back to Earth by the sound of her cell phone vibrating hard against their wooden inn table.

"Who the fuck is that" Kelly groaned as she softly ran her hands over Randy's muscular chest. Kelly could feel Randy lightly nuzzle his face softly into her neck as he left little kisses behind.

"I don't know babe" Randy whispered faintly against her ear.

"I should go see" Kelly said sealing their passionate moment with a single kiss. Kelly's eyes softly gazed up at Randy as she gently smiled at him before traveling across the room to her cell phone.

Randy's P.O.V.

I instantly missed the warm feel of her body against mines as I watched her check her cell phone. God she was unreal, something supernatural. My eyes roamed her body wantonly as I gazed upon her. I could feel my cock jerking insanely hard in the crotch of my pants the more my eyes devoured her.

I watched her as a small smile framed her face as she texted the anonymous person. She was so pretty...so perfect.

"That was Maria." Kelly informed as she made her way back over to me. "She was wondering were I was."

I gazed into Kelly's loving blue eyes. "God I can't do this!" I thought loudly in my head. "She's my student! Okay Orton, you have to start thinking with your head and not your dick. It doesn't matter how much you want her this cannot happen for several reasons."

I could feel a wave of frustration wash over me. Why the fuck did my conscience have to rage it's ugly head. And why the hell did she have to look at me like that, with eyes full of lust and desire. I knew this next step was going to be an extremely diffcult one, especially with me knowing that Kelly wants me as badly as I want her. I pulled her near me, wrapping my arms around her dainty frame. I could feel her snuggle deeper into me. God I love the feel of her! This was probably going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do since working at UCLA. I could have held her in my arms forever. I placed a warm kiss on her forehead as I held her for a moment longer.

"Kelly..." I could hear my voice faintly in the quietness of her home.

"Yes Randy" I could feel her ear resting near my heart as my fingers stroked her long blond hair.

"We...we can't do this" I softly said. I could feel my body cringe as the words came tumbling out of my mouth. My heart rate sped up in a frenzy as the thought of me not having Kelly in a more loving and intimate way danced around in my head. I wanted to avoid her beautiful face, but I couldn't with her against me. I glance down at her trying to read her facial expression which wasn't really that hard to do. I watched as her beautiful blue eyes scanned my blues for an answer. I couldn't take this...I could tell she was hurt and taken back by my response. Hell I was even taken back by it. I've wanted Kelly since the first moment my blue eyes landed on her, and now I'm denying myself the one thing I truly want. All this time I have been telling myself that it's not that big of a deal that she's my student and that were around the same age. But to let the truth be told, it was a big deal. If the college found out about what happen here tonight I could be fired and banned from working in any school located in the state of California. And Kelly could be expelled. I couldn't handle the thought of that. Kelly was a very intelligent young lady that has a very bright future ahead of her. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the reason for her failure in life. I took a deep breath and slightly pulled away from her. I took her lovely face in the palm of my hands as I gazed into her blue misty eyes.

"Fuck" I cursed to myself. I hated seeing any woman cry, and Kelly was the last person I wanted to make tears fall from those beautiful eyes. But I had to explain to her, as much as this shit is going to crush me I had to think about her well being. The expression on her face was killing me. I could feel my heart breaking the more I stared at her. She wanted me just as dangerously as I wanted her. Maybe if things were a little different...maybe if I wasn't HER teacher it might have been more understandable. "NO ORTON! It's not right no matter what direction I try to spin it. I had to come to the realization that as long as I am a professor at UCLA...me and Kelly could never be.

My thumb lightly brushed across Kelly's bottom lip as I looked into her eyes that were now streaming tears. I could feel my own eyes starting to get misty. Something told me that this thing I felt between me and Kelly was stronger than just a sexual attraction. It was much deeper than that. I've never in my life shedded tears for any woman, and now I'm damn near crying over one I've never had. I softly wiped her tears away feeling hurt and ashamed.

"I don't understand..." Kelly said pulling away from Randy. "Was this a game to you?" Her blue eyes were piercing Randy soul, searching for an answer that would justify his actions.

"God Kelly...No! I've wanted you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you. Trust me baby, if I had things my way we would be on a date right now at this very moment toasting our new found relationship. But it's too risky Kellz. I could be fired and you could be expelled if the school board found out about what happened here tonight at your home." Randy softly said as his hand gently messaged Kelly's cheek. He could feel her nuzzling deeper into his warm touch. A light smile invade his face as he watched her. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so magnificent and yet he couldn't be with her the way he so desperately wanted. Randy placed a soft kiss on her forehead before releasing her from his strong embrace.

"So...what now?" Kelly questioned as she gazed up at Randy with a misty glaze hazying her blue eyes.

Randy could feel his body grow cold as the thought of him and Kelly quickly started to fade away. "Im your teacher and your my student...nothing more, nothing less." Randy bluntly said before making his way toward her door. "I'm sorry Kelly...If their was another way...I'm just sorry" Randy said.

Kelly watched as Randy left her standing in the middle of her den floor feeling that same empiness that haunted her every single night. All of a sudden her body became weak, and breathing became extremely hard to do. She missed him, she missed the warmth of him, the sercurity of his touch, the beauty of his smile. Kelly tightly shut her eyes hearing Randy's car reverse out of her driveway. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Never in her life have she felt so alone and so hurt. She clasped on her sofa feeling like she was living in a nightmare.

Kelly's P.O.V's

I sat on my couch feeling my heart shred to pieces. My tears was flooding my face as I replayed the time Randy came to my home to the moment he left me feeling lost and alone. The warmth I felt from Randy earlier was now gone along with the security. Suddenly I reached for my phone feeling angry and upset. I dialed the only person that I knew could help me with my situation, the only person that could probably help ease some of the pain I was experiencing.

Randy's P.O.V

The second I released Kelly from my embrace I felt my world slowly crash around me. Deep down I knew it was the right thing to do morally, but fuck I wanted to be selfish as hell...I wanted to say FUCK the school board, SCREW my job as a professor if it meant me and Kelly could be together without any problems. The car ride to my house was paved in silence. I couldn't bare to turn on my radio and hear some sappy love song playing. I would probably flip my lid. I slighty cracked the window, allowing a small breeze to fill my car as I cruised down the highway. God why did life have to be so diffcult. I let out a deep drown out sigh as Kelly beautiful blue eyes wondered their way back into my mind. Never in my life have I been so drown to a woman. I honestly believe she put some kind of spell on me. This was not the norm for me, walking around with my fucking head in the clouds...humming love songs. Kelly was definately not your average woman by any means. Hell, she couldn't be average if she tried. I tried to focus my attention on anything, anything else besides my lovely student that I couldn't have but so desperately wanted. The roads were empty tonight, leaving me with nothing but my sexual thoughts about what could have happened tonight between me and Kelly if I wouldn't have stopped. The thought of me and Kelly slowly started to fade away leaving me feeling empty. I let out a deep drown out sigh feeling the blood flowing through my veins. I was angry, pissed, I felt like I being was screwed. The one thing I've wanted since laying eyes on her and I cannot have her. I felt like my life was over the more I though about their not being an "US." I careful pulled into my driveway noticing a calmness flowing over the neighborhood. I was feeling tired, depressed and exhausted. The only thing I wanted to do was go upstairs to my room and lay down in my king size bed. The last thing I wanted to do was picture her, which I knew was going to be impossible since that was all I ever did. Tonight was going to be another sleepness night for me, even more so than the others do to the amazing moment me and Kelly shared...which was one I will never forget.

...00...

Kelly was pulled out of her silent sobs by the loud chiming of her doorbell. She lazily grabbed the blanket she was crying into and wrapped it around her petite frame before heading to the door. The beautiful blond opened the door to find her sister gazing at her with sorrowed eyes.

"Aw Kellz..." Maryse sadly said embracing her baby sister in a tight hug.

"I know...I'm so stupid to think that something could happen between the two of us" Kelly said walking towards the couch with her sister holding on to her tightly.

"Your not stupid Kellz...far from it. You did what most of the females attending UCLA have dreamed of doing for ages. Hell, I stalked Mr. Orton for months." Maryse snickered

"Randy..."

"What?" Maryse said staring perplexly at her little sister.

"His name is Randy...Randy Orton" Kelly said staring into space. She could feel the tears hazing over her blue eyes.

"Mr. Randy Orton...Damn" Maryse lightly smiled. She held her baby sister closely to her chest as she listened to her quietly sob in her arms. Maryse softly ran her fingers through Kelly's long blond hair, trying anything to soothe the aching pain she knew her baby sister was feeling. "Kelly...your going to be okay. I know it hurts like hell right now and trust me we've all been there, but you'll be okay." Maryse said placing a soft kiss on Kelly's forehead.

Kelly nuzzled her face deeper into Maryse arms. She missed her big sister dearly. Her and Maryse use to be inseparable when they were growing up and now Kelly only sees her every once and a while. She blamed her sister's boyfriend...Mike. Don't get Kelly wrong, she loved Mike especially since he was the reason for the happiness her sister was experiencing, but it didn't change the fact she missed Maryse.

"Have you talked to mom and dad?" Maryse whispered. The silence in the 6 million dollar mansion was enough to drive any sane person crazy. Kelly could feel Maryse shift uncomfortably against the leather couch. She knew her sister way to well. She knew Maryse wouldn't have brought the subject up unless she knew something Kelly didn't know, and she figured her big sister was trying to prepare her for some earth shattering news.

"Kellz..."

"Yeah..." Kelly said positioning herself upright. Maryse watched as her little sister searched her brown eyes, wondering what was going to be the next words to come out of her mouth.

"Kelly...mom and dad...there moving" Maryse watched as Kellys light blue eyes searched her face for an explanition.

"What do you mean their moving?" Kelly questioned. Maryse could since the anger seeping from her sister's voice.

Maryse took her sister's hands in hers. She continually ran her thumb over the palm of Kelly's hand, trying to gather her thoughts. She honestly didn't know how to explain it...hell how could she explain it if she didn't understand the situation her damn self. " Mom and Dad called me last week when they were on vacation over in Dubai...Kelly dad decided to sell Sony for 14 billion dollars and mom retired two months ago. Their moving to Dubai...Mom told me they already bought a home in the main city." Maryse watched as Kelly leaped to her feet in rage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THEIR MOVING TO DUBAI! Why the hell am I just now hearing about this and why the fucking couldn't they tell me. Maryse...how the hell are we suppose to function without our parents!" Kelly screamed with tears flooding her blue eyes. "GOD I HATE THEM!" Kelly yelled as she ran to her room.

Maryse followed after her baby sister feeling her heart break. She knew how Kelly was feeling, hell she felt the same why when her mom told her.

"Kelly..." Maryse called out as she softly knocked on her sister's door. Maryse opened the door to find her sister balling her eyes out with her face buried in her pillow. Barely making a sound Maryse walked over to the side of the bed Kelly was laying and took a seat next to her.

"I just don't understand..." Kelly said facing Maryse. "How can they do this to us and how the hell can they think it's okay?"

"Mom said it's time for us to spread our wings Kellz...I know it may sound harsh, but I think their doing this for our benefit."

"But their our parents Ryse...their suppose to always be here whenever we need them!"

"They will always be here when you need them Kelly...their still our parents and they will always love you."

"But their not here...are they Maryse!" Kelly fumed as she turned her head away from her sister. "And why didn't they tell me?"

"Mom figured you would take the news very hard and they wanted me to break it to you...I'm sorry Kellz"

"That figures" Kelly said facing her sister again.

"I understand your hurt Kellz, trust me I get it...but remember you will always have me..." Maryse said laying next to Kelly.

"Not really..." Kelly smirked lightly. "Your with Mike now"

"And..."

"And...he's your boyfriend"

"Yeah and your my sister...guys will come and go, but I'm stuck with your spoiled ass for life." Maryse chuckled as she took Kelly in a tight hug. "I love you Kellz."

"I love you too Ryse"

..00...

I laid in my bed with sleep no where in sight. How could I sleep with my thoughts echoing loudly in my head. I stared at the ceiling feeling my heart slowly breaking. All I could think about was Kelly. I could still feel her smoothe silky skin as I held her close. I could still hear the soft moans escaping her lips. I could still smell her intoxicating scent engulf my nostriols. She was going to be the death of me and their was no way of getting around it. I let out a deep sigh feeling the chill lingering in the my quiet room. God I missed her like crazy. The thought of sleeping was far out of reach, just like the thought of me and Kelly. How am I suppose to look at her now, after having such a strong intimate moment. I was slowly starting to sinking into a deep dark depression. I needed her...how the hell am I suppose to function since our magical encounter. I need those beautiful pink lips against mines. I needed to feel her soft skin caress mines. I needed to gaze into those alluring ocean blue eyes of hers. I needed to hear those sexy moans of pleasure escape Kelly's sweet lips as my hands roamed all over her mouth watering, delectable frame. The thought of Kelly's soft hands grazing my skin made my cock ache with a lustful desire. Chill bumps raved my skin as I pictured Kelly wearing my white button down dress shirt with no panties as she laid next to me in bed. I foamed at the mouth of the strong visual I had of Kelly. My penis desperately ached to feel her next to me. I laid in bed frustrated as hell. I could see that this thing between me and Kelly sure as hell wasn't going away over night. I was going to need some serious prayer.

...00...

I awoke to Maria staring down at me. "Ria...what are you doing here?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Well Kellz I haven't spoken to you since you left with Mr. Or..."

"Please don't say his name" I groaned.

"Kellz...what happen?"

"Before or after he kissed me and ran off?" I sneered. I was so angry, hurt and pissed. Just the thought of Randy broke my heart. I sat up in my bed feeling warm heat bumps invade my skin. I could feel the tears that were threaten to fall escape my eyes. I glanced back up at Maria to see her big green eyes in total shock by my news.

"HE WHAT? MR. ORTON KISSED YOU!" I watched as she bolted up like a flash of lighting. The smile on her face was wider than the Pacific Ocean.

"OMG Kellz! Tell me everything!"

"I'll rather not" I said flinging my body back against my bed. I could feel the anger boiling deep inside of me as I turned my attention towards the window. Suddenly I felt Maria's hand brush across my face.

"Kellz...what happen sweetie"

I took a long deep breath, trying to regain my thoughts. I sat up feeling the hard throbbing pulsating in my head. "Okay Ria...long story short I found Randy outside in the parking lot trying to open his car door with a bloody hand. I took my french maid skirt off and wrapped it around his hand trying to stop the bleeding...and"

"What! Nice! So Randy saw your true ASSETS..."

I glanced up to find Maria smiling like Chesire Cat. "Yes Ria, he did. Anyways I offered to drive him to a hospital, but then he told me he hated hospitals so I told him my house wasn't to far where he agreed to go there instead. We arrive at my house where I doctored up his hand and in the mist of all of that he kissed me..."

"OH MY GOD! How was the kiss and please don't leave out any details."

"It was the best kiss of my life Maria...his lips were so soft and his tongue..."

"Oh my God! Their was tongue!" Maria said shooting up from my bed like a bottle rocket.

"Yes Ria their was tongue...anyways the way he grabbed me and held me close had my body burning with pure desire. And feeling his strong muscular hands roam over my body had surges of electricity flooding my skin. GOD RIA...I never felt so alive in my life! I had the feeling like I was flying Ria. The way his hands caressed my body, the way his tongue feverishly fondle my mouth, the way he forcefully backed me up against the wall in a feeling of need and..."

"Wait Kellz...all of that happened in THIS HOUSE?"

"YES RIA...ALL OF THAT HAPPENED IN THIS HOUSE!" I was getting very annoyed. I already didn't want to rehash what happened between us and now here I am talking about me and Randy...the exact thing I didn't want to do.

"Anyways, after you texted me that night he tolded me that we couldn't be together because the school board would not allow it. So that's what happen, he kissed me passionately...like I've never been kissed before...made me feel emotions I never even knew I had right before he annihilated my heart and disappeard."

"Awe Kellz...Is that why your over here balling your eyes out?" I looked up to see Maria giving me a sad face.

"Look Kellz, just because Randy told you "No" doesn't mean theirs not a way around it. Being a maneater is knowing what you want and going after it no matter what the situation is. You can have Mr. Yummy Pants...the power is in your hands not his."

"But Ria I can't even look at him without feeling depressed. How the hell am I going to be able to attend his class today." I said going to over to my closet picking out a outfit to match my sucky mood.

"I'm going to tell you how I'm your going to attend his class." I watched as Maria hovered over me scanning through my closet. "Your going to attend his class looking HOT and DESIRABLE! You can't let him know the pain he has cause, and if you already have your going to have to fake it like hell. Anyways today grasshopper your going to learn the art of seduction..."

"I thought I learned that at the Halloween party"

"Oh Kellz...you did, but tonight your going to learn how to tempt him into doing something he wants to do but something he knows that is deadly wrong...with him knowing it's wrong. Trust me he's not going to be able to resist you." I watched as Maria raved my underwear draw like she was on a mission.

"Maria...what on God's green earth are you doing?" I questioned making my way over to her.

"I'm going to make Randy spray his pants in the middle of his Political History class."

I watched as a devilish smile graced her face. "Maria what the hell are you thinking?" I asked feeling somewhat afraid.

"I'm thinking THIS!" I looked up to see my black lacy see through Playboy thong waving in my face. "Kelly...Your wearing these panties with your super short white leather mini skirt and your revealing low cut black tight crop top with your thigh high tight black leather boots."

"Ria! I can't wear this on campus! I'm going to look like a two cent whore!" I said glaring at the outfit Maria had spreaded acrossed my bed.

"No your not! Your going to make Randy fall painfully to his knees in lustful desire."

"And what are the panties for?"

"Oh...these my friend your going to wear. I want you to tease the hell out of Mr. Orton until he can't stand it, but your going to tease him without him knowing your teasing him on purpose."

"How the hell am I going to do that?" I said picking up my dental floss I sometimes use for underwear.

"Well your already going to be looking hotter than the devil's pitch fork, and with you sitting in his class looking like pure sex trust me Randy is going to blow all over his pants...and with you so conveniently sitting in the front of his class with your legs slightly open for him to fantasize what it would have been like to take you that night of the Halloween party, trust me Randy isn't going to have a choice but to say SCREW THE SCHOOL BOARD!"

I gazed on as Maria clapped her hands in excitement. "Your the devil!" I said smiling at my bestie. "I thought you found that out at the Halloween party. But your going to have to make it look unintentional okay. When you open your legs do not look at him, have your attention on your book or something...anywhere else besides Mr. Orton."

"Do you really think this would work?" I said taking the outfit off my bed and making my way to the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me! With you sexually teasing him, Randy is going to cum before your class is over!"

"I sure hope so...and maybe I could add a little fuel to the fire." I could picture Randy taking me on his desk as I excitely skipped to my shower. "God I can't wait to start my day!"

...00...

This was starting off as a horrible day from hell. All I could think about was the gorgeous woman that was about to step foot in my class in 40 minutes, leaving me with 40 minutes to pull myself together. I nervously paced my classroom floor feeling antsy. "Okay Orton, pull your shit together." I could already feel my cock throbbing painfully in my pants. Just the mere thought of Kelly had me sweating bullet and my heart pulsating out of my chest and my dick going on a rampage. I slowly made my way back to my desk trying to focus my attention on anything beside the beautiful blond. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, seeing Kelly after the night we shared at her home...it was going to be anything, but easy. But to be honest seeing Kelly was never easy for me...as a matter of fact it was hard, hard and painful. I could feel the blood rushing to my groin, causing me to groan in sexual agony. "Fuck..." I cursed loudly. The long wanting and longing for Kelly has caused the me to get blue balls. This shit was excruciating, and theirs no way I could take care of it now...any minute my class is going to start making their way in my classroom. "Damn those nerds that have to be 20 minutes early." I muttered as I grabbed my stack of test papers that was piled up on the edge of my desk. I still had 10 more papers I haven't finished grading yet. "Good thing I told them they would recieve their test back on Tuesday instead of today." I smirked lightly to myself. I was in the mist of grabbing the first test from the stack when I heard a loud knock at my door.

"Come in..." I yelled from my desk not taking my attention from the test paper in front of me.

"Hey Randy, how are you?" I heard a piercing voice of annoyance ask me. I glanced up to find Ms. Stanford standing in my doorway. Her eyes were fixated on me as I watched her move closer.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked not giving a pile of horse shit how she was doing. I knew her real reason for paying me a visit, and it wasn't to check on me. I promise this woman to coffee after the Halloween party which I didn't follow through with due to the condition of my hand which I was very grateful for. It got me a intimate moment with Kelly and out of a date with the woman standing in front of me. Win win!

"I'm fine I guess...my feelings are kinda hurt due to a date that wasn't fulfilled on Halloween Night."

I glance up to find her pouting at me. "I sure hope she didn't think her pouting was cute." I thought.

"Well as you can see I kinda had other things to deal with." I said waving my damaged hand in the air.

"I see that...and I completely understand. You should let me take care of you tonight over a home cooked meal and a glass of red wine."

I let out a deep sigh. "This woman just doesn't stop." I thought to myself as I strached my head. I had to think of some accuse to get out of this thing I've somewhat started with this woman. I was leading her on. I should have said NO to her coffee offer because now she thinks I'm pretty much open to anything with her which was not the case.

I let out a deep sigh "Listen Ms. Stanford, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say NO to your dinner offer and anything else you may have in mind."

"Well how about something you have in mind?" I glanced up to find her brown eyes devouring me. Oh God, I knew that look. I receive it almost all day every day. And I've been guilty of giving it to one woman in particular.

I knew I had to be gentle with the words I chose to use to let her down. The last I wanted was some nut job taking it to my car because of a broken heart. "Ms. Stanford I think your a very nice woman, but I'm not into the dating scene right now." I said gently.

"Well Randy we could skip dating if you want and just go straight for the physical."

I was just about to comment when I saw four of my students barge into my class. "Thank God for the nerds!" I sighed.

"Ms. Stanford, my class is about to start. Maybe we can pick this up later." I said leading her to the door.

"Sure we can..."

I forced a smile as I watched her leave. "Thank God" I mumbled as I made my way back over to my desk. I smiled at the few students that were present in front of me before turning my attention back to what I was doing before I was interupted.

"Avoid Ms. Stanford"I said quietly to myself as I place a 84% on the paper in front of me.

...00...

Kelly stood at Randy's classroom door feeling a wave of heat flood her. She had so many emotions coursing through her. Part of her was excited to see Randy and her other half was dreading the moment her eyes lock with his. Her breathing became uneasy as she peeked through the glass frame on the door. Eight of her classmates were already in their seats with their books open getting ready for today's lesson. She turned her attention toward Mr. Orton who was sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him.

"God...why does he have to be so gorgeous!" Kelly moaned

"Because he's Mr. Orton..."

Kelly turned around to find Maria standing behind her looking through the frame glass.

"Maria...I don't think I can do this!" Kelly nervously said. "I feel like I have to through up!"

"Kellz calm down okay. I told you, the ball is in your court...it will always be in your court. All you have to do is what we discussed." Maria said smoothing out the front of Kelly's white mini skirt.

"Awe Kellz, you look so fucking hot! Mr. Orton is going to lose his mind. Now just do what I said okay."

Kelly was in the mist of knodding her head when Maria open Mr. Orton's door and pushed her inside. Kelly felt her cheeks flushed as she stood at the foot of his door.

"I'm going to kill my best friend"

...00...

I could feel my heart stop as I looked toward my door. Instantly I felt my body break out in a cold sweat. Suddenly my mouth was so dry I couldn't even swallow without choking. I feverishly started yanking on the collar of my shirt trying to get any form of air. Their was no way in hell I was going to be able to teach today's class with Kelly dressed like that. God she looked like pure walking sex in that short ass white mini skirt and those thigh high boots. What the hell was she trying to pull. Fuck why the hell does she have to be so damn irresistible! I could feel my cock begging to be free. God I would do anything to have her all to myself right now. I would kill to have her bent over my desk with that sexy little skirt hicked up with my hard cock buried in her sweet pussy. "Oh Kelly...why must you tease me." I groaned silently to myself. I watched intently as she made her way across my room to her desk, with my eyes glued on her perfect ass. "Oh God..." I moaned slowly reclining my head back against my chair. I looked up to find Kelly's gorgeous blue eyes roaming my face. She kinda looked sad...a little angry. I had to fix this...I couldn't have Kelly upset with me. I couldn't take it anymore, Kelly was driving me completely insane. I slowly scooted my chair under my desk. I had to hide my bulging erection. And like I said earlier their was NO WAY I was going to be able to teach my class so I texted my student teacher and asked him to take over for me. Crazy part is I won't be able to leave...one because of my insane erection and two because of the iron pipe bulging out of my pants. I had to focus...whatever I did, I couldn't make eye contact with Kelly. The second I did I was going to spray my pants and I was going to be completely under her spell. Suddenly I heard my classroom door open. "Thank God" I said seeing Jordan, my student teacher enter the room. I watched as he waved and made his way toward me.

"Hey Randy...how are you?"

I gave him a small smile as I glanced at Kelly. "I'll tell you when my class is over" I responded gazing down at my raging, hard, iron pipe.

"So did something come up?"

I glance down at the seat of my pants again. "Oh...you have no idea. But I will be staying here while you take over. I promise my students their test papers back and I still have a few to grade so I will be doing that while your teaching."

"Okay...well I will get started" Jordan said before turning on my projector and heading to the front of the class. My students loved Jordan, he was young and fun and really connect with them in a teacher since. I listened as Jordan started off lecturing about Congress and how the voting system was brought about. "Maybe I can focus and keep my mind out of the gutter." I thought as I grabbed my next test paper.

I lightly glanced up from my desk to gaze upon Kelly's gorgeous face. And that was when it happened. At first I thought I was in one of my erotic fantasies. But when I felt the intensity of my nuts feeling like they were bursting into flames, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't believe what my eyes was seeing. Kelly had her silky smoothe legs spread giving me a mouth watering view of her delicious, succulent, beautiful pink pussy. My cock felt like it was going to explode as I stared at her. I could see the glistening wettness forming against her see throught lacy panties. My mouth began to water like a pitbull that had a mouth watering T bone steak in front of him. I could feel my body over heating. God no matter how hard I tried I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kelly delectable essence. My blues eyes were fixated on that gorgeous pussy. I could feel my cock jerking insantly hard. "Oh my God...I have to jack off." I thought as I pictured Kelly sitting on my desk with her beautiful legs spreaded wide for my pleasure. God I would kill to have my aching cock sunk into Kelly's sweet pussy. God I would kill to have Kelly screaming my name as I fucked her wildly. I slowly slide my hand down my pants as I grabbed at my cock. God I need to jack off...RIGHT NOW!" I know it was crazy...I know it was wrong, but what am I to do, I am insanely horny thanks to my gorgeous student. I knew if I didn't act fast I was going to have blue balls for the rest of the day and I couldn't handle that type of pain. I gazed back up to find Kelly's legs spreaded a little wider. "Oh God!" I moaned as I slowly started stroking my hard erection under my desk. I slowly reclined my head back as I stroked a little harder. "God I wasn't going to be able to survive this, no matter how hard I tried." I could have swore she was doing this shit on purpose. Driving me wild with lust and hot desire. God I wanted to rub my fingers over her wet pussy lips.I wanted to flood my tongue in her juices. Fuck I wanted her. Fuck I needed this class to be over right now. I called Jordan over and told him that I was leaving early so class would be ending in five minutes. He politely nodded his head and started to wrap things up. I watched as he dismissed my students. Most of the females look upset. "They will be okay." I said to myself. I watched as everyone began to exit. Suddenly the words started to tumble out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Kelly...I need to see you for a moment."

P.O.V. Over

Kelly stood in the middle of Randy's class feeling a since of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Jordan shot her and Randy a small smile before closing the door behind him. Kelly could feel Randy's eyes roam over her body as her gazed stayed directed toward the floor.

"Kelly..." Randy gently said rising from the seat at this desk.

She looked up to find Randy slowly, making his way toward her...every single step he took was deliberate with his predatory gazed fixed on her. The sexual tension between them was overwhelming as Kelly thickly swallowed. She gazed down at Randy's crouch to see his hard cock sticking straight out at her. She could feel her body heating up with lust and desire. Her hard nipples puffed up against the material of her top as she stared at Randy's erection.

"Kelly, your killing me babe."

"How...I'm not doing anything." Kelly said trying to focus her attention on anything but the gorgeous man who broke her heart.

"No..." Before Kelly knew it Randy had her pinned against his desk. His hard erection was rubbing against Kelly's soft thigh forcing her to let out a gentle moan. His warm breath fanned her face as his hands softly caressed her thigh.

"Randy...what are we doing?"

"I don't know Kelly, but I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try your always on my mind." Randy said as he cupped Kelly's face in his large hands. He gently rubbed his thumb over the bottom of her lip. "Kelly...I have to have you. I can't take this anymore."

A slight smile highlighted Kelly's face as their blue eyes melted together. "But what about the school board?" Kelly softly said as she stared at Randy's sweet gentle lips.

"Can you keep a secret?" Randy smirked as he lifted Kelly onto his desk. His fingers buried into Kelly's thighs with his lips only mere inches away from hers.

"Yes I can."

"Good"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Forbidden Love

Hey guys this is Mandyloverforlife here. I'm here with chapter 7...Guys idk i'm starting to get bored with this story. So please comment if you want me to continue on. Thanks love you guys a bunch.

Randy silently closed his door, locked it, and let down the curtains. He slowly made his way back over to Kelly, stalking her every move. His eyes devoured her body wantonly. "Kelly..." he murmured. "Do you have any idea what you do to me...the millions of sexual thoughts I've had of you and me. The many times I've jack off to the thought of you and me together. You drive me so fucking crazy Kelly. I can't help myself...I can't take it anymore."

Kelly could feel her body shuddered as Randy made his way toward her. She glanced down to see her legs dangling from his desk. God she dreamt of this day for so long, she couldn't believe it was actually happening. She could feel his blues eyes roaming over her body wantonly as her heart beated out of her chest.

"Kelly..."

"Yes...Randy" Kelly lightly responded. She could feel the wettness flooding between her thighs as his hands tangled in her hair. His lips were inches away from hers.

"Kelly you have no idea the trouble you've costed, and now it's time for me to punish you." He said sealing his mouth over hers. A groan escaped from the back of his throat as she fell into a sea of sensation. Kelly felt her heart hammering in her chest. She could feel a flood of ecstasy as he fondled her mouth with his hungry tongue. "God you look so fucking sexy on my desk." he groaned against her lips. He could feel her heart pounding underneath his chest as he pulled her more tightly into his embrace. Her lips were warm and soft as he consumed them. His head was swimming in the fresh clean scent of her, the light mint taste of her mouth. He pushed harder into her lips, deepening the kiss. His hands softly glided up Kelly's expose skin on her thighs as he kissed her violently. She felt Randy pushing her skirt up around her hips, revealing her black lacy panties.

"God I've wanted you for so long...all of you." Randy said lightly pulling away to stare into her eyes.

"What do you mean" Kelly's voice was a small whisper. "What is this Randy?" she questioned somewhat afraid of his answer. Kelly was nuts for Randy, but the mere thought of her being a simple fling for him probably would destroy her more than not being with him at all.

Randy scanned her face as his hand softly massaged her cheek. "Kelly...look at me." he demanded, forcing her to direct her attention to him.

"Kelly, God knows I want you sexuality...but more than that I want you Kelly. I want to know every little thing about you and I want you to know almost everything about me." he lightly chuckled. "But seriously, I want you to be mines Kelly...I refuse to share you with anyone else." Randy said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Kelly could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "So you mean..."

"I mean your my girl Kelly...your my girlfriend, my baby...your my everything." Randy said against her lips before taking her in another deep passionate kiss. A sheer smile graced Randy's lips as he felt Kelly unbuckling his jeans. "Are you sure your ready for me baby?" Randy smirked

"You have no idea" Kelly softly groaned against his lips. She could feel her panties being tugged down her legs as she kicked them off unto the middle of his floor.

"God baby, you've teased me for so long..but that shit stops today." Randy groaned releasing his painfully erection. "Do you see what you do to me Kelly" Randy groaned taking her hand in his and running it along the length of his erection. "Do you see how fucking hard you make me"

Kelly's heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest as she softly stroked Randy's cock. "God Kelly...don't stop" he groaned allowing himself to fall subject to her. Kelly could feel the flood washing between her thighs the more she massaged his shaft.

"Randy..." she lightly breathe feeling dizzy. The desire was too much, the lust was too strong. She couldn't handle it, it was overtaking her mind, body and soul as she cried out for him. Randy gazed down unto her face seeing that those beautiful eyes of hers were sheltered by her hair. He swiftly moved her hair out of her face. He needed to see her, he needed to see her lust and desire for him. Randy then moved deeper into her thighs taking his hard cock in his hand and guiding it between Kelly's thighs. Randy release a low growl as the tip of his cock massaged the folds of Kelly's pussy.

"God baby your so wet!" Randy groaned as his shaft came in contact with her swollen clit. He glanced down looking at the moister glistening on Kelly's upper thighs. He took his cock in his hand and slowly guided himself along Kelly's clit, feeling her nub travel down the full 9 inches of his shaft and back up again.

"Randy please..." she moaned from the sexual agony.

"What's wrong baby" he smirked gazing down unto her eyes. He could tell she was losing it. The way her body was shuttering under him was a sure sign. He knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to torture her, he wanted her damn near begging him to fuck her, all those times she teased him endlessly and now he had the upper hand.

"Randy...God, why are you doing this" she whimpered

"Doing what" he grinned as he leaned in and sucked her lower lip. His cock was straining beyond belief, it almost hurt to breathe. Randy loved teasing Kelly but hell he was torturing himself the more he played with her, so without warning he picked Kelly up with her face toward the his blackboard. He had her hands pinned along is board as he allow his cock to enter into her tight, wet, hot pussy from behind as he sucked her neck bringing one hand down to cup her breast, squeezing it. Randy was at a lost for words. He couldn't believe how tight and wet she was, it was almost unreal.

The slow and satisfactory slap of skin on skin had Kelly arching her back against him and bucking her hips for him, which he stilled with his hand.

"Someone wants me bad" he smirked against her ear

"Ohhhh...God...Randy, don't you dare stop." Kelly muttered as her breath caught in her throat. Her body began to shudder uncontrollable allowing Kelly to be washed away in one of the most earth shattering orgasm's she's ever experienced in her entire life.

"You're mines Kelly. Say it!" Randy harshly groaned as he continued to thrust, slowing down. "I'm not going any faster until you say it."

Kelly bit her lip gazing into his intent blue eyes. God she wanted Randy, but every guy she's giving her heart to has left her hurt and alone and feeling vurnable. She hated the feeling of needing someone, but she knew she couldn't go on to much longer without him. But deciding to test him she smirked and began moving her hips against him. When his breath caught, she leaned in, sucking his neck and leaving a mark. "And if I don't say it?" she whispered.

"You will." Randy said quietly, a smirk springing to his lips as his hands held her hips firmly in place and all movements of his cock inside her seized. His lips rested next to her ear "I can stand like this all damn day baby...Now what's it gonna be?" he whispered

Kelly bit her lip and tried to move her hips, but couldn't . "Randy please baby..."

"That doesn't sound like you surrendering, love" Randy smirked as he slowly slid in and out of her, letting her feel his entire length, watching her gasp, seeing her on the verge of tears from frustration, as he'd been himself, with her and her "stunts" for weeks now. So now that she was standing in front of him, he was damn well going to make sure that she screamed his name over and over and never forgot it.

And from tonight foward, he was going to keep Kelly all to himself, if he had to flatten every guy on campus to do it.

"Ohhh Randy..." Kelly drawled as her tongue flicked out, passed her full lips. Suddenly the temptation to kiss her was overwhelming, and he picked her up, facing him, sitting her back down on his desk. Randy pulled her completely against him as his hands roamed everywhere they could possibly go as his lips claimed her lips over and over.

"Randy why are you doing this to me" Kelly growled, even more frustrated now than she'd been before. Kelly was on the verge of tears, that's how intense it felt. Sighing, she wrapped her legs tightly around him, and tried again to move her hips. Randy shook his head slowly and withdrew his cock in and out of her in slow motion, thrusting back into her even slower than before.

Kelly arched her back, her body shaking with an intense third orgasm, and finally she nipped his neck, leaving behind bite marks. "Randy...please don't hurt me" she whispered

"Kelly I could never hurt you. I've wanted you too long to hurt you." Randy said moving a couple strands of hair from her face. He gazed down into Kelly's beautiful blue eyes as his hand softly massaged her cheek. "But you have to promise you won't hurt me..." Randy quietly spoke catching Kelly off guard.

Kelly moved her lips closer to his leaving a small kiss behind. "I promise"

A small smile graced Randy's face as he gazed at her. "Hold on baby" Randy smirked as he began to slam into her. Kelly's nails dug lightly into his strong shoulders as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in the scent of cologne. Randy groaned as he felt her walls cling to his cock, clamping down. Kelly was so wet that Randy couldn't stand it. "Mmmmm, fuck...Kelly...So wet..." he groaned as he bit his lip and smirked, slamming into her even faster. His stomach tense up as he felt his balls churning ready to release his load. "Ohhh Kelly...baby I'm cumming!" as he released one of the most intense climaxes of his life, filling her up, coating her with his own personal love. They clung to each other, panting...trying to catch their breath .

Randy gently pulled away from Kelly leaving a soft kiss on her softly massaged her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "You should come over to my place tonight...I can cook us dinner and we could watch a movie together."

Kelly couldn't believe her ears. Maybe she was still coming down from her sexual high. "What did you say" Kelly question gazing into his eyes with a small smile.

"I said you should come over later and let me cook for you and after that we can cuddle up together and watch a movie." Randy smirk as he leaned in slightly brushing his lips against hers. "So Miss Blank...what do you say."

A bright smile lite up her face as she happily wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. "I'll love to"

"Great. So our relationship is between me and you okay. No one else can find out...not even Maria."

"Kay" Kelly said hopping off his desk and grabbing her panties. She glanced up to find Randy's eyes gazing at her as she put her panties back on.

"What?" she smirked

"Nothing...your just very beautiful Kelly."

"Thank you" she blushed as she walked back over to Randy's welcoming arms.

She could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he held her in his strong embrace. He softly stroked her silky hair placing a kiss on the top of Kelly's head inhaling her vanilla scented shampoo.

"I should get going, I promise Mickie I would help her pick out an outfit for her date tonight." Kelly said wiggling free from his embrace.

"Okay baby...I'll text you the directions to my place."

"No need...I know where you live" Kelly smirked heading toward's his door.

"Oh really...how do you know that?" Randy question with a perplex look on

"I know people that know people." she giggled before leaving..."Bye handsome"

"Bye gorgeous"

...

Randy sat in the mist of his quiet class room with a out of place smile on his face. He couldn't believe what just took place in this very space on his very desk. He couldn't believe he finally had Kelly all to himself. She was his girl now and nothing in this world could wipe the smirk from his face or the warm feeling from his heart. He hated that they couldn't be public with their relationship and they had to sneak around...but hey that may be part of the fun. He could finally live out all his romantic and sexual fantasy of her. He finally had the girl of his dreams...literally.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his day dream by the loud piercing sound of his cell phone.

He picked up his device smiling at the name flashing across the screen.

Randy- Well, well, well look who's calling.

Caller- I figured I better, because your ass sure isn't picking up a phone I see... (laughs)

Randy- Dude you know how it gets. But I'm happy to be talking to you...it's been a long time Hunter.

Triple H- It really has been, your a suckie best friend kid.

Randy- Whatever...so hows the wrestling life

Triple H- Missing your ass...how's teaching life in Cali

Randy- It's finally looking up (laughs)

Triple H- That's good man. So when are you going to finally pursue your real dream...Vince keeps asking me when your going to join his empire. (laughs)

Randy- H I'm settle here now with teaching college student.

Triple H- But you know you don't belong there...Randy you were born to wrestle, your father was a wrestler your grandfather. Kid your mother is fine now, I'm pretty sure she would want you to be doing something you love and not something to meet the bills.

Randy lightly inhaled allowing his friend to ramble on. True Randy did have major dreams on following in his father's footsteps but after his mother feel ill with brain cancer he vowed to stay by her side and help take care of her. He gave up his dream and went to college receiving his bacholar's degree in Education and later getting his master's. After he began his first year of teaching his mother undergoed treatment and was cured completely with no trace of the sickness that at one ppoint over took her body. But now he was content on being a college professor.

Triple H- Are you listening to me Randy

Randy- Yes H I'm listening

Triple H- Well you need to get your ass to Texas on December 14th. He wants you man...Vince has wanted you since the first day he look over your audition tape and not for some side show either. He said you have the ability to stomp with the big dogs maybe even dominate this business.

Randy- Thats very kind especially coming from Vince McMahon, but I don't know H. That was so long ago.

Triple H- Randy if you had the choice which one would you do wrestle or teach...

Randy- wrestle, but what's your point Hunter.

Triple H- My point is you can have that, all you have to do is drag your pretty boy ass to Texas...that's it isn't it?

Randy- what's it?

Triple H- You don't want to get that gorgeous face messed up

Randy- (Chuckling) shut the hell up

Triple H- Hey dude I'm going to call you back later on tonight. I have a promo to record and that can take all day. I'm giving Vince your number so he can harass you because clearly I'm not getting anywhere. (Laughs)

Talk to you later champ.

Randy- Talk to you later Hunter

And with that the line went dead. Randy let out a long drawn out sigh as he sat and evaluated his life . Over all he had a pretty good life. He had a decent career, a fine car, nice house, and a even finer woman. His life was actually looking pretty damn good as his mind drifted off to Kelly.

"God I can't wait for tonight" he smiled as he imagined what it would be like to have a perfect evening with her as his girlfriend.

"Kelly...my girlfriend" Randy smirked "It has a nice ring to it" he said out loud as he head to the faculity conference room. All the Political History and Midevil History teachers had a meeting scheduled at 3:15 which was leaving him only 10 mins to get there. Any other time he would hate faculity meeting, which hasn't changed but at least now he had something to occupy his time...the thoughts of what they could have for dinner. He wanted to dazzle her, make something different. "Well I have and hour to ponder" he said as he entered the conference room.

...

Kelly pulled up to Mickie's house blasting Iggy "Beg for It." She hopped out the car feeling like a million dollars. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy as she skipped to Mickie's door ringing the door bell with a bright smile on her face. Truth be told Randy was the pure and utter reason for the happiness display all over the bombshell's face. Never in her life has she felt so beautiful, so sexy, so empowered.

Kelly was moving her hips to the music in her head when Mickie flung her door open, pulling Kelly inside.

"Hey Mick's..." Kelly was in the mist of saying when she was quickly cut off.

"Kelly Oh My God! Thank goodness your here!" Mickie said frantically as she pulled Kelly upstairs toward her room.

Kelly stepped into Mickie's room with her face edge in complete shock. "Mickie...what happen" Kelly said taking in the view before her.

"I told you Kell's! I need help!" Mickie said fling herself unto her bed that was covered in dresses.

Kelly looked around seeing the hundreds of dresses, skirts and shirt spread along the floor with dozens of heels scattered about.

"Okay Mickie...Everything is going to be okay honey. Just breath"

Kelly carefully moved along Mickie's room picking up some of her dresses from the floor when she found the prefect outfit. Grabbing a white skater skirt with a black crop top and a pair of 5 inch black booties Kelly handed her friend the outfit and sent her to the bathroom.

Kelly waited patientely on Mickies bed placing her clothes back on some of the hangers and putting them in her closet.

Suddenly Mickie resurfaced looking like a beautiful princess. "What do you think?" Mickie asked looking a little worried by Kelly's response.

"I think you look amazing Mick's. Ted isn't going to know what hit him." She said smiling brightly.

"Really...you think so?"

"I know so" Kelly said making her way toward's Mickie

Mickie twirled around in her outfit, loving the way her skirt flared out. She glance behind her to find Kelly spreaded along her bed with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"And what is going on with you Miss Blank" Mickie smirked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that huge kool aid smile you have dancing on your face" Mickie grinned

"Oh...I'm just so happy for you. Everyone is in love...you and Ted. Ria and John..Eve and Jeff..."

"First off me and Ted are not in love Kellz. This is our first date, you do know this right."

"Oh Mickie dates bring on love eternal" she giggled

"Yeah...I guess" Mickie said eyeing her bestie. She knew something was definelty up, but she wasn't going to push the issue. She was just happy to see Kelly smiling again.

"So do you want me to do your hair?" Kelly said taking her cell phone out noticing she had a text from Randy. Her smile grew even larger as the butterflies danced in her stomach.

**Message from Randy**

**What are you up too gorgeous**

Kelly flung her body back against Mickie's bed smiling from ear to ear as she responded.

**Message To Randy**

**Just helping a friend pick out an outfit for a date she has...and thinking about u. :-)**

**Message From Randy**

**God I can't stop thinking about you either. I can't wait to see you. ;-)**

Kelly could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she texted him back.

**Message To Randy**

**I can't wait to see you either (Kisses****) what should I wear?**

**Message From Randy**

**whatever you want baby...your gonna look unbelievely gorgeous anyways no matter what you wear. And I want a real kiss. P.S bring a over night bag and you can spend the night**

**Message To Randy**

**Are you serious?**

**Message From Randy**

**Yes...I mean if you want to. I remember the night of the Halloween Party, you told me that you hated being alone. Well your my baby now and saying that to say you can spend the night with me whenever you want or I can stay with you...it doesn't matter. I just want you to know you don't ever have to be alone again.**

Kelly could feel a small tear form in her eyes as she read his text. She couldn't believe he was inviting her to spend the night whenever she felt lonely. "He's amazing" she thought as she text back

**Message To Randy**

**Randy you don't have to do that. I don't want to invade your space.**

**Message From Randy**

**Kelly I want you here, okay baby. My home is your home...and don't you forget it.**

A strong surge of warmth flooded Kelly's body as she read his text.

**Message To Randy**

**Okay baby...I will be there with my over night bag. Should I bring something like a side dish.**

**Message From Randy**

**Nope...I have everything covered. Just bring your beautiful smile and a healthy appeite and maybe a movie you would like to watch. I have Netflixs and a billion of Dvds and Blue Rays but I might not have something you want to watch.**

**Message To Randy**

**Even if it's a chick flick**

**Message From Randy**

**LOL...even if it's a chick flick.**

Kelly laughed lightly as she read his response

**Message To Randy**

**Well I guess I shall see** **you shortly...I'll miss you :)*******

**Message From Randy**

**Yes you will...I'll miss you more ;-)**

"Umm Kellz..." Mickie said waving her hand in front of Kelly's face tring to grab her attention.

"Oh hey Mick's" she smiled

"Who are you texting?" Mickie asked staring at her friend and the goofy smile highlighting her face.

"A friend..." Kelly smirked. Mickie looked at Kelly's face seeing the deep red of her cheeks, and the dimples in her face.

"Kelly...your glowing!" Mickie said trying to grab Kelly's phone.

"Stop it Mick's and no I'm not!" Kelly said stuffing her phone in her bra.

"Yes you are Kelly...your cheeks are rosy red...Kelly your blushing and your dimples are showing and your glowing like crazy and your eyes are sparkling. Kelly you have a boyfriend don't you?" Mickie said widely smiling. "And whoever this guy is he has your head in the fucking clouds, floating on cloud nine."

"Am not!" Kelly smirked

"Are too! Do you love this guy?" Mickie asked smiling happy to see her friend so blissful even if she was dening the fact. Mickie wasn't a stupid girl who knew Kelly extremely well and never in her entire life has she seen Kelly this overjoy and glowing about anything.

"Their's not a guy." Kelly lied. "Would you like me to do your hair?"

"You don't have too. I think I can manage that much." Mickie smirked

"Alrightly, well I should be on my way. Have fun on your date...you look beautiful Mick's, but you always do so that's no secret." Kelly grinned heading out of her room.

"Thanks and Kellz..."

"Yeah"

"It's good to see you so happy...I've missed it. Tell him he better not fuck up or he's gonna have to deal with me!" Mickie smirked

Kelly just smiled at her friend as she head downstairs to her car. She knew hiding her new found relationship was going to be diffcult, especially from her friends. I mean lets get real she was finally dating the man of her dreams, the man she has fantasized about since the moment she laid eyes on him. The man every woman on campus wanted. The man that drives all the female students wild even some males. Kelly knew her friends would figure out something was different about her but hell she couldn't hide it. She was dating Randy Yummy Pant's Orton as her very best friend would say. And then it donged on her. Maria is going to know something is up by the first glance at her. She was like a blood hound when it came to men and especially Mr. Orton. And to make matters worse Maria knew every little thing about Kelly. "This is going to be great" Kelly huffed settling into her car and driving off.

...


End file.
